âmes soeurs
by junon2
Summary: Un vampire millénaire qui trouve son âme sœur, et décide de l’intégrer à sa famille pour pouvoir vivre un amour immortel. Asuca fic avec les autres couples kiralacus shinnstellar, etc... fic avec lemom et scènes violentes enfin dans les chap à veni
1. Quand les ténèbres rencontrent la lumièr

**Âmes sœurs **

Auteur : junon2/ennostiel/cagallifangirl/asuranfangirl

Paring : Asuran Zala et Cagalli Yula Attha ; Kira Yamato et Lacus Clyne ; Dearka/Milli ; Yzak/Lunamaria ; Shinn/Stellar ; Nichol/Meyrin ….

Genre : romance/fantasy ou horreur

Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux appartiennent au créateur de Gundam seed Fukuda et à la firme Sunrise, sauf l'intrigue qui elle est à moi.

Résumé : Un vampire millénaire qui trouve son âme sœur, et décide de l'intégrer à sa famille pour pouvoir vivre un amour immortel.

Avertissement : Fic avec des vampires !! Ca inclus qu'il y aura plusieurs lemons ou scène lemonish (asuca, Kira/Lacus, … autre si vous en demandez sur votre couple favori) et aussi de scène violente de torture (si j'arrive à les écrire) et bien sur des morts.

Note de l'auteur : Si par contre, vous lisez, vous pouvez me laisser un review pour donner votre avis sourire charmeur. J'accepte les remarques positives et les critiques, mais pas les propos blessants ou méchants. Vous n'aimez pas ce genre d'histoire, ne lisez pas ! (Mieux vaut prévenir que guérir, non ?). POV changeant je vous préviendrais.

Informations : 

1) Les vampires : _Asuran_ est un vampire (lol comme si vous le saviez pas ) âgé de plusieurs millénaires. Il a pour frère « vampirique » _Kira_, ce qui signifie qu'ils ont le même sire ou créateur et plus ou moins le même âge. Kira a vampirisé _Lacus_ quelques siècles après sa renaissance. Alors, Asuran a vampirisé : _Yzak, Nichol, Meyrin_ ; Kira a vampirisé : _Shinn, Lacus et Dearka_. Shinn a vampirisé _Stellar_, Yzak _Lunamaria _et Dearka _Milli_. (Oublié personne ??)

2) Les humains : Tous les autres personnages dont Cagalli Hibiki

3) Petits renseignements sur ma mythologie vampirique : comme vous devez le savoir, les mythes des vampires varient beaucoup selon les époques et les régions, alors voilà comment je les conçois pour cette fan fic pour que vous ne soyez pas étonné. Alors voilà, les vampires sont des êtres « morts ». Un humain devient vampire quand il est mordu par un vampire et que ce dernier lui fait boire son sang. Il renaît à une nouvelle vie dans les heures qui suivent. Ils se nourrissent de sang principalement humain même s'ils peuvent boire du sang animal. Par contre le sang d'un être mort les affaibli. C'est comme un léger poison pour eux. Les vampires vivent en « famille », c'est-à-dire un ensemble de vampires ayant un ancêtre commun généralement composé d'une dizaine de membres. Ils ressentent un sentiment familial très fort et il est déconseillé de s'en prendre à un sous peine d'être la victime des autres. Ils vivent dans de grandes demeures ou domaine, permettant de loger toute leur famille. Un vampire ne meurt que s'il est décapité (pieux, eau bénite, ail, flèche, feu ne les tuent pas). Ils peuvent se déplacer en plein soleil. Ils possèdent différents « pouvoirs » en fonction de leur âge : ils ont tous un grand pouvoir de séduction et d'influence ; des sens très développés ; des dons télépathiques (Asuran, Kira, Lacus … les autres en ont mais des moins puissants) ; savent voler ; se déplace plus vite que les humains ; sont séduisants, agiles, et gracieux ; ils ont un regard hypnotique. Ils ne peuvent aimer qu'une seule et unique personne : leur âme-sœur, qu'elle soit vampire ou humaine (donc à vampiriser), ils la reconnaissent dès qu'ils croissent son regard, ils ne peuvent aimer réellement qu'elle. Une fois qu'ils l'ont trouvé, ils se concentrent sur elle et uniquement sur elle. Un vampire pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour son âme-sœur.

4) Cagalli est une fille quelconque, vivant avec une mère gravement malade et condamnée et un grand frère affectueux et en étant le souffre douleur de sa classe et surtout d'un groupe (Yuna, Meer, Ahmed, …). Elle est mal vue et est leur bouc émissaire. Elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami et a 18 ans.

Pour mon fanclub chéri : Swacool-chan (Muinthel nin -), Cyrielle-chan (mini Muinthel nin, lovecagali-chan, Rika-chan, Taya-chan, Siana-chan; Flo-chan; Lacus-chan ; Rasuku-chan, Sophie et Mel-chan- (j'ai oublié personne ??)

_Quand les ténèbres rencontrent la lumière_

**POV Kira**

« Je déambule dans les rues désertes de cette ville, faisant un repérage pour la famille le temps que les autres nous installent confortablement dans notre nouvelle demeure. Asuran donne ses ordres de manière laconique ces derniers temps. C'est pour lui que l'on a abandonné notre domaine et que l'on est venu ici. Pour qu'il trouve son âme-sœur… Il est le seul à ne pas encore l'avoir trouvée. Je sais que les Mortelles avec qui il passe parfois ses nuits ne lui suffisent plus… Il désire ressentir ce que je ressens quand je suis avec Lacus, mon doux Ange, il désire n'avoir qu'à se contenter de son Aimée comme moi…. Lacus a eu une vision, elle pense qu'ici Asuran trouvera enfin le dernier membre de notre famille, … son épouse.

Je m'arrête et observe les passants. Je suis arrivé à la rue commerçante, le cœur de cette petite ville. Je laisse mon regard courir sur le décor et les gens. Je peux remarquer le moindre détail sans que les Humains n'aient l'impression que je les observe attentivement, les examine pour savoir s'ils seront une victime ou non. Je remarque une école secondaire et une boîte de nuit, pas trop loin. Je souris un peu et me décide à prendre à droite pour retourner vers le manoir. Je profite un peu de la chaleur du soleil sur ma peau blanche. Cette petite ville est parfaite pour notre famille, même si nous devons accueillir un membre en plus nous aurons toujours de quoi nous nourrir. C'est vrai que contrairement à ce que croient les Mortels, nous n'avons pas besoin de nous nourrir tous les jours. Je souris, amusé, tellement de mythes et de légendes courent sur nous qu'ils sont incapables de nous reconnaître quand ils nous croisent.

Au bout d'une demi-heure j'arrive au manoir et j'entre. Le bâtiment est d'une propreté rare, il n'y a que dans les films que les vampires vivent dans des vieilles maisons poussiéreuses… En réalité nous adorons le luxe et les belles choses. Enfin, cela dépend des vampires. De nombreuses victimes fortunées et bien manipulées nous ont permis de subvenir à nos besoins financiers et d'assouvir notre envie de luxe et de confort. Le manoir se trouve au centre d'un parc immense et possède 4 étages et un grenier. Nous avons pu l'aménager correctement, il est même trop grand pour nous.

J'entre directement dans le salon à ma droite. Je n'ai pas besoin de les chercher ni de les appeler pour savoir où ils sont tous. Nous sommes liés par un lien familial et télépathique très fort. Nous savons toujours où sont les nôtres, s'ils se sentent bien ou s'ils souffrent. Notre plus grande force réside sûrement là : notre puissant lien et nos sentiments les uns pour les autres. Dés que j'entre, ils tournent tous la tête vers moi et Lacus se lève pour se jeter dans mes bras. Je l'enlace content de sentir son odeur et la pression de son corps contre le mien. J'embrasse ses lèvres tentatrices. Quand je mets fin au baiser je relève la tête vers les autres.

Ils sont tous là, dans leur positions habituelles : Asuran est assis dans son fauteuil, un livre ancien à la main entrain de lire ; Stellar est assisse par terre, la tête sur les genoux de Shinn qui lui caresse doucement les cheveux ; Nichol et Meyrin sont près du piano, Nichol jouant une douce mélodie pendant que Meyrin l'observe ; Yzak est dans un fauteuil face à Asuran et Luna est assise sur le rebord et dévore son cou de baisers ; Dearka et Milli sont devant la table basse à se disputer une partie d'échec. Le tableau habituel depuis maintenant 600 ans que Meyrin, notre plus jeune sœur, a rejoint la famille.

Je n'ai pas besoin de parler, ils savent déjà ce que je pense de la ville.

« Alors, cette ville ? » Demande pour la forme Yzak de sa voix calme et froide. Je me demande comment il fait pour rester insensible aux douces tortures de Luna, si j'étais à sa place avec Lacus je crois que je céderais à la tentation plus vite. Je remarque que Stellar a relevé la tête et me fixe attendant une réponse.

« Assez grande et variée pour nous, même si nous accueillons un nouveau membre. J'ai repéré quelques boîtes de nuits et il y a une école secondaire …. Il n'y a qu'un problème Asuran. » Je me tourne vers mon frère, lui signifiant que c'est à lui de décider.

« Lequel ? » Demande-t-il en déposant son livre sur le guideron près de lui.

« Il y a déjà une famille de vampires ici, pas aussi vieille et nombreuse que la nôtre mais elle est là.. » je fais une pause volontaire et me dirige vers la fenêtre ma place de prédilection, j'observe l'extérieur, le printemps étant déjà bien entamé, nous avons des fleurs. Je sens les bras de Lacus se glisser autour de ma taille, et sa tête s'appuyer contre mon dos.

« Comment peux-tu le savoir aussi vite ? » questionna Dearka.

« Parce qu'ils laissent des marques de leur passages très visibles. Ils cachent à peine leur présence. De plus, un d'eux m'a suivi pendant que je me promenais. »

« Ils ne feront pas de vieux os ceux-là ! » La remarque est de Nichol qui a arrêté de jouer.

« Très bien, nous verrons qui restera nous ou eux… je ne suis pas contre un petit duel de territoire de chasse… ça devrait être intéressant et distrayant. » répond Asuran avant de reprendre son livre. Le silence retombe dans la pièce et tout le monde reprends ses activités habituelles.

Je souris, il n'a pas tord nous allons nous amuser mais je sais déjà qui va gagner ce petit duel…. Nous !

Je ferme les yeux et appuie ma tête sur la fenêtre quelques instants. Ensuite je me retourne et me dirige vers mon fauteuil suivi de Lacus, qui s'assied sur mes genoux et dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et ferme les yeux. Je caresse doucement ses cheveux et enfouit mon nez dans sa chevelure odorante tout en fermant les yeux. Peu à peu, je me rappelle comment nous sommes devenus une famille. Je rouvre les yeux et regarde un à un les membres de ma famille.

Asuran d'abord…. Il était déjà vampire quand je suis né à cette vie. Il a le même créateur que moi, et juste 5 ans de plus. Si peu quand on parle d'immortalité ! Autrement dit, nous avons tout appris ensemble, jusqu'à ce que notre créateur disparaisse. Après, nous avons décidé de former notre famille, et avons commencé à choisir les humains dignes d'en faire partie. Asuran avait des goûts luxueux qu'il justifiait par notre besoin d'argent… mais il nous fallait une femme pour attirer les hommes. Ce fut Lacus, la chanteuse à la voix d'or.

Lacus, qui dort dans mes bras, était une jeune fille vierge possédant une voix magnifique et des airs de princesse innocente. Elle a gardé tous ses traits d'ailleurs. Je l'ai croisé alors qu'elle chantait dans une fête où nous cherchions des proies. Quand elle a rouvert les yeux à la fin de son chant, nos regards se sont aimantés et depuis nous ne nous sommes plus jamais quittés. Car cette nuit-là, je l'ai vampirisé et marqué comme étant mienne, mon épouse. Son charme et son aspect pur et naïf nous ont souvent permis d'avoir des victimes riches. Mais surtout, elle a comblé mon immortalité comme personne n'avait pu le faire. Les vampires ont une chance que les mortels n'auront jamais : une fois que nous sommes avec notre âme-sœur, plus personne ne peut nous combler comme notre moitié !

La première fois qu'Asuran a vampirisé un humain, ce fut 300 ans après Lacus, Yzak. C'était un guerrier froid, n'exprimant aucuns sentiments. En y réfléchissant, il n'a pas changé durant tous ces siècles. Asuran a trouvé en lui des qualités de vampires. Yzak ne nous a jamais déçu même s'il n'a pas toujours été d'accord avec nous, mais il nous a jamais fait défaut. Sa fidélité est exemplaire et son dévouement à la famille aussi. Bien plus tard, notre route a croisé celle d'une fille de milieu pauvre assez dévergondée, Lunamaria. Elle a réussi à séduire suffisamment Yzak pour obtenir une nuit de plaisir avec lui. J'ignore ce qui s'est passé cette nuit-là mais ça devait être assez fort pour qu'Yzak accepte d'être son amant encore 4 nuits avant de la faire définitivement sienne. Sa très chère épouse est son opposé : colérique, dynamique et très sensuelle. Mais elle a surtout un grand sens de la famille.

La première fois que j'ai vampirisé un homme, ce fût un joyeux luron aimant la fête, les femmes et la bagarre. Dearka avait tout du mauvais garçon, issu de famille plus ou moins aisée et symbolisant à la perfection le mauvais garçon. Bizarrement, il nous a séduit après en être arrivé aux mains avec nous. Il était saoûle et plutôt de mauvaise humeur. Lacus et Lunamaria s'en était prise à un de ses amis. Ce fut son sens de la fraternité qui me séduit cette nuit-là. Une fois des nôtres il a continué sa vie dissolue. Ce qui m'a plus frappé c'est la jeune femme qui devient son épouse : le contraire absolu de lui ! Mirrilia était une jeune fille sage, destinée à entrer dans le couvent qui en a fait voir pas mal à Dearka. Il aura fallu un accident stupide pour qu'elle change d'avis sur lui. Il lui a sauvé la vie, ou plutôt sa vertu. Après ça, elle est devenue sympathique avec lui et peu à peu en est tombée amoureuse. Ce qui est le plus étonnant, c'est qu'avec elle, Dearka s'est calmé !

Nichol, ce fut le deuxième qu'Asuran vampirisa, pour sa sensibilité et son don avec la musique. Je crois que c'est le seul à qui il a proposé la transformation. J'ignore encore aujourd'hui pourquoi Nichol a accepté de devenir des nôtres. Mais une chose est sûre, son talent nous a ouvert pas mal de portes. Pour lui Asuran a transformé la douce et gamine Meyrin. Une jeune fille de 15 ans qui ressemblait fort à Lunamaria. Elle n'a pas vraiment compris je crois avant d'être vampire, Asuran la séduite sans difficulté avec son charme et sa beauté physique. C'est sûrement le couple le mieux assorti de la famille car ils se ressemblent tous les deux : doux, calme et enfantin sur les bords.

La dernière fois que j'ai vampirisé quelqu'un se fut un gamin, têtu et emporté, Shinn. Il vivait dans la rue depuis la mort de ses parents et de sa sœur dans un incendie. Peut-être que ce style de vie et la souffrance de la perte des siens étaient la cause de sa méfiance et de son emportement. Il était toujours sur ses gardes, même quand on faisait un geste amical envers lui. Je lui ai proposé de mettre fin à ses souffrances et d'avoir une nouvelle vie. Sa désolation était telle qu'il a accepté. Par contre, son épouse ce fut autre chose. Stellar vivait au dépend d'un homme pour lequel elle travaillait, ainsi que deux autres jeunes. Timide, peureuse et réservée, elle n'était pas le genre de personne que l'on remarque facilement. Je me rappelle très bien qu'elle avait peur de nous. Son comportement étrange, à la limite de la maladie psychotique et sa peur inconditionnelle de la mort faisaient d'elle quelqu'un que les Mortels préféraient éviter. Shinn l'a convaincu d'être des nôtres en lui promettant de la protéger et de lui permette de ne pas avoir à redouter la mort.

Depuis 600 ans, notre famille ne s'est plus agrandie. Nous avons tous notre épouse ou époux, sauf Asuran. Je sais que le dernier membre de notre clan sera son épouse et quelque chose me dit que bientôt nous l'aurons trouvé… J'ai l'impression qu'elle n'est pas très loin… »

**POV Cagalli**

« Je hais ma vie ! Surtout les jours où je dois aller en classe ! Je soupire. Nous sommes presque en avril alors d'ici à 3 mois ce seront les vacances. J'aurais enfin un peu la paix. Et puis en septembre, j'irais travailler vu que j'aurai eu mon diplôme en juin. Je ne les verrais peut-être plus … Je lance un regard vers l'horloge mural et soupire à nouveau.

C'est injuste !

Je suis punie. Je dois nettoyer toute la classe seule avant de pouvoir rentrer chez moi. Pourquoi ?? C'est incompréhensible… Je me suis ramassée un seau d'eau en gym et c'est moi qui suis punie, pas mes oppresseurs. Tout ça parce qu'ils appartiennent tous à des familles bien vues et aisées de la ville… alors on préfère les croire eux plutôt que moi qui vit dans la cité avec une mère à l'hôpital ! Bien sûr, c'est logique tout le monde se renverse un seau d'eau sur la tête !

Il m'aura fallu une heure pour tout finir, une heure pour ranger tout le local. Je range mes affaires dans mon sac et jette un regard par la fenêtre. Le soleil descend lentement à l'horizon, il est déjà 17h30, je ne pourrais pas aller voir maman aujourd'hui. Je soupire de tristesse et me dirige vers la sortie. J'espère juste que le « gang » ne sera pas là, que pour une fois je ne devrais pas courir pour rentrer chez moi.

Je sors dehors et quitte la cour d'un pas tranquille. Je m'arrête soudain apeurée. En face de moi se trouve non seulement Yuuna, Meer, Ahmed mais aussi les drôles de types avec qui ils trainent, entre autre le petit ami de Meer. Je déglutis et recule doucement espérant qu'ils ne me verront pas. Je fais demi-tour et me décide à prendre un chemin plus long pour rentrer. Je n'ai pas encore envie d'être couverte de bleus. Mais je n'ai jamais de chance !

« Tu nous quitte déjà ? » Crie une voix dans mon dos, celle de Yuna. J'entends les autres rire.

J'inspire profondément avant de commencer à courir vers la rue commerciale. Je sais qu'ils me suivent et qu'ils ont un avantage : les véhicules ! Je lance un regard par dessus mon épaule pour voir où sont mes bourreaux mais je ne les vois pas. Qu'ont-ils encore imaginé ? Avec ma chance je vais me faire encerclée comme la dernière fois.

Avant que j'aie eu le temps de comprendre, je percute quelque chose violemment… »

**POV Asuran**

« Nous avons décidé de nous promener dans la ville, histoire de tous voir à quoi ressemble notre nouveau territoire. Comme à notre habitude, nous circulons en groupe plus ou moins étalé, allant de Luna et Meyrin qui s'arrêtent à toutes les vitrines, à moi qui marche devant. Stellar chantonne dans mon dos alors que Lacus commence à l'accompagner. Je souris délicatement.

Nous avons trouvé une ville accueillante et plutôt jolie. Certes, un peu petite pour mériter le nom de ville, mais assez intéressante. J'observe la rue presque déserte et bordée d'arbres. Plus tôt, j'ai remarqué un mignon petit parc avec un lac. Si tout se passe bien, je crois que nous resterons définitivement ici. Je sens que les autres partagent cet avis.

Je ferme un peu les yeux et savoure la caresse chaude des rayons du soleil couchant sur la figure. Subitement, je sens quelque chose me percuter violemment. Ah ces Humains, toujours maladroits. Je grogne de mécontentement et arrête de marcher. J'ouvre lentement les yeux de mauvaise humeur et abaisse le regard vers la gamine blonde assise par terre en face de moi. La première chose que je ressens est sa peur et son immense tristesse. Je la fixe, prêt à lui dire ma façon de penser quand soudain elle relève la tête. Mes yeux émeraudes entrent en contact avec un regard ambre… Je reste la bouche légèrement ouverte, incapable de parler. Un étrange sentiment parcourt mon corps…. Je me sens étrangement bien et attiré par elle. Nos regards restent aimantés, le temps s'est arrêté. Je comprends enfin ce que je ressens : l'impression d'être complet et en paix.

Je lui tends lentement la main sans briser le contact visuel. Elle l'accepte, les joues en feu et je la remets sur pieds et l'attire un peu à moi. Elle se raidit un peu, et je sens sa peur augmenté graduellement avec le temps.

« Je … Je … suis …. » balbutie-t-elle avant que je ne la coupe.

« Je t'ai enfin trouvée…. » J'ai murmuré contre son front avant d'y déposer délicatement mes lèvres. Je sens son trouble et un frisson parcourir son corps.

« Euh, je …. » Elle ne trouve pas quoi me répondre et reste sans bouger contre moi, avant de subitement s'éloigner, me privant de son odeur agréable. Je ramène mes yeux sur elle. Je sais qu'elle est humaine et à la limite entre l'enfance et l'âge adulte. Je peux lire sa pureté et son innocence dans son regard limpide et franc. Je sais intuitivement que la séduire ne sera pas facile.

Je me rapproche un peu d'elle et écarte une mèche de sa figure. Elle rougit à nouveau et entrouvre la bouche pour me parler. Je lui offre un sourire rassurant, mes yeux toujours plongés dans les siens. Je la sens se détendre et involontairement, elle fait un pas vers moi.

« Je …n'ai pas... compris…. Tantôt… » Murmure-t-elle. Je tends la main pour caresser sa joue. Sa peau est soyeuse sous mes doigts froids.

« Tu comprendras, … plus tard. » J'ai répondu à une voix basse comme elle. Je la vois ouvrir la bouche à nouveau mais elle n'a pas le temps de me répondre que nous sommes interrompus. Je n'apprécie pas du tout l'intrusion.

« Tiens, alors on n'a pas été loin ! » Déclare sur le ton ironique une voix masculine.

Je la vois frissonner et je peux lire la peur sur son visage. Je relève la tête vers le groupe qui est dans son dos, alors qu'elle se retourne. Il y a là 2 filles et 5 garçons, dont 3 vampires. Sûrement la famille dont Kira nous a parlé. Je comprends rapidement que les vampires ont noués des liens avec ces Mortels. Ma chère et tendre leur fait face après avoir inspiré et avance d'un pas vers eux. Courageuse, mais apeurée par le groupe.

« Qu'est-ce … que vous me … voulez ? » déclare-t-elle d'une voix basse mais audible.

Le groupe en face éclate de rire. Je rive mes yeux à ceux du chef vampirique. Je dirais qu'ils ont entre 250 et 450 ans. Pas vraiment une menace pour moi, ni pour ma famille. Je pourrais les ignorer et ne pas me mêler de leur jeu avec les Mortels, mais là c'est MON épouse, ou du moins ma future épouse qu'ils menacent. Et je suis loin d'apprécier.

« Comme si tu ne le savais pas ! » rétorque avec une voix moqueuse un des garçons. Je les observe toujours et les vois approcher de manière menaçante la jeune femme, qui recule un peu. Je grogne à nouveau, ils ne font pas attention à moi trop préoccupés par leur « proie ». Ce qui est plutôt une erreur de leur part.

Je comble la distance me séparant de ma douce beauté et je glisse une main possessive autour de sa taille, sur son ventre, la collant par la même occasion à moi. Surpris de mon intervention, ils s'arrêtent un moment avant de me fusiller du regard, sauf les filles qui, elles me dévorent des yeux. Je remarque que mon intervention ne leur plaît pas. Contre moi, l'adolescente tremble toujours, mais moins. Je sais qu'elle se sent en sécurité dans mes bras, même si elle ignore pourquoi. Alors qu'ils essayent de former un arc de cercle pour nous entourer, je sens la présence de Kira et Yzak de chaque côté de moi. Rapidement, nous sommes rejoints par le reste de la famille. Il ne se passe rien d'autre qu'un simple échange de regard, mais c'est suffisant pour que les autres vampires reculent en entraînant leurs amis plus loin murmurant un « on s'occupera d'elle plus tard ».

Je desserre mon étreinte et la laisse se détacher de moi. Elle fait volte face et nous observe un peu intriguée… »

**POV Cagalli**

« Je soupire de soulagement en les voyant partir. Pour une fois, je rentrerais chez moi sans coup ni blessure ! Et ce sera la première fois en … j'ignore depuis combien de temps je subis tout ça. J'ai l'impression que ça dure depuis tout le temps. Le jeune homme que j'ai percuté desserre son étreinte et j'en profite pour m'écarter de lui, les joues en feu. Je me retourne pour le fixer et constate que je suis face à un groupe composé de filles et de garçons.

Je remarque qu'ils me dévisagent tous, filles comme garçons, du bout de mes pieds à la pointe de mes cheveux. Je déglutis en comprenant que je fais l'objet d'une fouille visuelle minutieuse. Je sens mes joues rougir et je baisse timidement le regard vers le bas. Je me sens gênée par leur regard et je n'ose pas les regarder comme il me regarde.

« Alors, c'est elle ? » me demanda une voix chantante.

Je relève un peu la tête vers eux et pour la seconde fois, je me demande ce que sous entend cette réplique. Je m'apprête à leur dire qu'ils doivent faire erreur, que je ne les connais pas, mais mon « Sauveur » est plus rapide.

« Oui, Lacus. C'est elle. Hum, tu avais raison. » Répond-il calmement, toujours en me fixant comme tous les autres. Je me sens mal tout à coup. Aurais-je quitté des tortionnaires pour d'autres ? Un cauchemar pour l'enfer ?

« Elle est fort pâle je trouve… » La remarque est d'une rousse aux cheveux courts qui grimace en me regardant, « et je la trouve … quelconque… et je… »

Mais elle est coupée par un des garçons, celui qui a de magnifiques yeux améthystes.

« Arrête, Luna ! Tu vas l'apeurer encore plus. » Sa voix est autoritaire mais étrangement calme. Instantanément, la rousse se tait.

J'inspire profondément, avant de commencer en essayant de ne pas bafouiller ce que je rate lamentablement : « hum, … euh … mer … merci … de … m'a… m'avoir … » Je suis de nouveau coupée.

« Elle a l'air de nous redouter, pourtant on n'est pas méchant nous ! » La remarque est de l'autre rousse, celle qui a deux couettes. Décidément, je n'aurais eu que des remarques désagréables aujourd'hui. Quelle journée pénible, comme si le fait que ma mère se meurt n'était pas suffisant. Je sens les larmes monter à mes yeux et je sais que je vais craquer ici devant eux. Ils me trouveront encore plus minables mais bon.

« Ça suffit, c'est vous deux qui la mettez dans cet état ! » déclare la belle Princesse aux longs cheveux roses, mettant un terme à la discussion ! Elle lâche le bras du jeune homme aux yeux améthystes et s'approche de moi avec un beau sourire amical sur les lèvres. Elle ressemble terriblement à Meer, si ce n'est son expression sympathique et avenante. Elle s'arrête à un pas de moi, toujours souriante.

« Allez, toi tu as besoin d'un remontant ! Viens avec nous… » Propose-t-elle gentiment. Un regard au-dessus son épaule et je remarque le sourire et le regard doux de celui que j'ai percuté. Étrangement, ça me rassure et je me sens bien, comme tantôt quand j'étais dans ses bras. Malgré cela, ma conscience me crie de refuser son offre.

« Euh, … hum …. C'est très … heu … gentil … mais … mais… » J'essaie de trouver une réponse logique et adéquate. Subitement, la petite blonde, qui était dans les bras d'un des garçons, se détache de lui et vient vers moi avec un air décidé. Elle s'arrête à côté de la Princesse, penche la tête sur la gauche me fixe dans les yeux sans parler. Tout à coup sans prévenir elle m'empoigne la main et me tire derrière elle avec une force que je ne soupçonnais pas !

« Viens, Stellar pense que tu as besoin qu'on s'occupe de toi un peu ! »

Je reste sans voix et je suis abasourdie sans savoir quoi faire. Elle dépasse le groupe, qui nous suit et m'attire dans un café où elle me fait m'asseoir avant de s'installer à côté de moi. Les autres nous rejoignent et s'installent, mon Sauveur à côté de moi.

J'observe attentivement le groupe qui m'entoure. Ils sont tous très classe. La Princesse est habillée de façon un peu spéciale dans des couleurs roses et blanches : jupe courte droite et long manteau blanc ; le garçon à côté d'elle est habillé dans les tons noirs, de manière gothique ; mon Sauveur est dans les tons sombres et très classique ; à côté de lui, la jeune fille aux couettes porte une jupe plissée et un chemisier sous une veste légère, son ami lui est habillé très simple dans les tons verts ; à mes côtés, la petite blonde porte une robe bleue et une écharpe blanche, son voisin porte un chemisier au dessus d'un jeans dans des tons plutôt clairs ; le jeune homme aux cheveux gris est en costume, l'autre rousse porte un pantalon et un chemisier assez sexy ; reste à côté de la Princesse, un jeune homme habillé de manière très décontracté et une jeune femme portant un tailleur.

La Princesse reprenant la parole : « Excuse notre impolitesse, on ne s'est pas présenté ! Bon, je le fais. Moi, je m'appelle Lacus, mon cher et tendre c'est Kira, la sale peste aux cheveux courts c'est Lunamaria, l'insociable au regard de glace c'est Yzak ; la gamine avec ses couettes c'est Meyrin ; son voisin c'est Nichol ; l'antipathique c'est Shinn et ta voisine c'est Stellar ; reste Asuran ton autre voisin ; le surfeur et dragueur c'est Dearka et la dame au tailleur Mirrilia ! »

Je la regarde étonnée et me force à sourire alors qu'ils me fixent tous.

« Euh, enchantée, Hum … Cagalli Hibiki » j'ai murmuré intimidée.

« Stellar est contente de te rencontrer, elle t'aime bien » déclare ma voisine avant de poser sa main sur la mienne et de sourire. Je lui rends son sourire avant de tourner la tête vers mon voisin, qui passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire à lui pour embrasser mon front.

C'est bizarre mais je me sens bien, là dans ses bras et avec eux autour, je me sens comme …. En famille ?!? »

**POV Lacus**

« Je souris attendrie par le spectacle qu'offrent Asuran et sa compagne. La jeune fille blonde semble plutôt à l'aise et aussi étonnée. Je peux comprendre ce qu'elle ressent et son trouble. J'ai vécu le même quand j'ai rencontré Kira et Asuran. Cette sensation de bien être quand Kira avait passé ses bras autour de moi et posait ses lèvres sur les miennes, alors qu'on ne se connaissait pas ! L'impression d'avoir trouvé les miens quand Asuran nous a rejoint à table et à parler avec nous. Pourtant, je ne les connaissais pas et ne savais même pas leur nom. Je la comprends, les autres aussi nous avons tous eu ce sentiment avant d'être vampirisé.

Je la regarde et apprécie le fait de la savoir de notre famille. Mon intuition me dit que l'on va bien s'entendre et s'amuser avec notre nouvelle sœur. Je dépose ma tête sur l'épaule de Kira qui referme ses bras autour de ma taille et embrasse amoureusement mon front.

Elle est toujours humaine, mais elle fait partie de la famille tout comme elle est déjà la compagne d'Asuran… sauf qu'elle ne le sait pas encore, elle !

Parce que nous sommes vampires et très liés à notre clan, quand nous rencontrons un futur membre de notre famille, de la même manière que nous sommes capables quand nous croisons notre âme-sœur de la reconnaître, nous le sentons. Nous ne vampirisons pas beaucoup, uniquement ceux que nous savons membres de notre famille. J'ignore comment expliquer ça, ni d'où cela vient mais je sais que cela a toujours été le cas. Nous l'avons ressentit pour chaque membre de la famille. Et le Mortel qui entrera dans notre famille ressent le même, bien qu'en général il ne peut pas comprendre. Je crois qu'un lien nous unit, un lien intemporel qui fait que nous nous reconnaissons.

Asuran murmure quelque chose à sa voisine. Notre chère Humaine rougit légèrement et baisse un peu la tête. Malgré ma bonne ouïe je ne peux entendre ce qu'il lui a dit. Mais j'imagine volontiers qu'il s'agissait d'un compliment. Je souris un peu, et regarde Asuran resserrer son étreinte. Elle se détend un peu et ose le regarder et lui sourire, toujours de manière timide. Si innocente et si pure ! Elle me rappelle un peu Stellar. Cette dernière semble l'avoir adoptée définitivement et être heureuse d'être près d'elle.

Mes pensées sont interrompues par l'arrivée du serveur qui vient prendre notre commande. Nous tournons tous la tête vers lui.

« Ah quand même ! Pas trop tôt, dîtes donc avec vous on a le temps de mourir de soif ! » Déclare Dearka sur un ton ironique.

« Même si tu n'as pas tords, chéri, tu n'es pas obligé de l'agresser » Milli lui répond gentiment et lui lance un regard désapprobateur.

« Mais c'est vrai qu'il lui en a fallu du temps ! En plus il n'y a pas de client. » Grogne un peu Shinn en fusillant du regard le pauvre Mortel. Asuran se décide à intervenir.

« Ça suffit maintenant avec ça. Si vous passiez plutôt commande » Déclare-t-il sur un ton froid et autoritaire. Je vois Cagalli nous lancer à tous un regard étonné. Elle doit être du genre à s'abaisser devant les autres. Enfin, aucun vampire ne se laisse marcher dessus par un Mortel, à ma connaissance. Comme Asuran nous l'a suggéré nous passons tous commande au serveur. Il revient plus vite qu'il n'est parti avec nos boissons avant de s'éclipser après qu'Yzak l'ai payé.

Cagalli boit calmement son café et je me décide à être indiscrète. Je sais bien que toute la famille meurt d'envie de lui poser des questions, mais personne n'ose de peur de vexer Asuran. Moi, il y a longtemps que je ne le redoute plus, et je sais qu'il me pardonne tout. Mais Stellar est plus rapide que moi ! Sa naïveté en fait la préférée d'Asuran, tout comme moi ma pureté. Jamais Asuran ne lui a fait un reproche, il a toujours tout cédé à notre très chère Stellar.

« Stellar aimerait savoir ton âge ? » demande-t-elle tout en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Shinn pour mieux voir Cagalli.

Cette dernière lui sourit et lui répond : « 18 ans en mai » Stellar semble assez satisfaite de la réponse.

Je souris et bien voilà, elle ne bafouille plus donc elle commence à se sentir dans sa famille avec nous. »

**POV Stellar**

« Stellar est contente. Elle a une nouvelle sœur ! Elle l'aime déjà beaucoup ! Stellar sait bien qu'elle est encore humaine mais elle sait aussi que Grand Frère va la transformer comme ça, elle aussi, n'aura plus peur de la mort. Il faut juste attendre un peu qu'elle soit prête et qu'elle le désire comme Stellar l'a voulu.

Stellar observe sa nouvelle sœur. Elle est contente, les Mortels vont les prendre pour de vraies sœurs ! Cagalli a les mêmes cheveux que Stellar, dorés et elle a de beaux yeux ambres. Stellar adore ses yeux. Stellar la trouve belle, elle est aussi jolie que Grande Sœur ! Stellar a plein de questions à poser à sa nouvelle petite sœur, tout plein. Mais elle sait qu'elle doit attendre un peu sinon Cagalli va avoir peur.

Stellar est heureuse que Grand Frère ait trouvé son âme sœur. Maintenant il sera plus heureux et moins triste, il rira de nouveau comme avant et peut-être voudra bien de nouveau jouer avec nous tous. Stellar sait ce que ça fait d'être avec son Élu, elle a Shinn. Elle se rappelle ce qu'elle a ressentit quand elle a vu Shinn pour la première fois, quand Shinn lui a promis de veiller sur elle, et lui a dit qu'il l'aimait. Stellar n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que quand Shinn a fait d'elle son épouse adorée !

Stellar se redresse un peu et vient poser sa tête sur l'épaule de sa Petite Sœur. Elle tourne la tête surprise vers Stellar mais elle ne dit rien. Stellar est contente, Petite Sœur l'aime bien ! Stellar est sûre que Cagalli l'aimera autant que Grand Frère l'aime.

Soudain, tout le monde se lève et on quitte le café. Stellar tient le bras de Shinn et attrape la main de sa nouvelle amie. On marche dans la ville en silence, alors Stellar décide de chanter. Elle commence une douce chanson, pas trop fort sinon Luna et Meyrin vont rouspéter. Grande sœur commence à chanter avec Stellar.

Au bout de plusieurs chassons, tout le groupe arrive devant une maison. Stellar remarque que toutes les habitations se ressemblent ici. Pourquoi est-on là ?

« Bon, c'est ici que j'habite. Euh merci pour tout… Il faut que je rentre maintenant » c'est Cagalli qui parle. Stellar est triste alors elle ne va pas rester avec nous ? Stellar observe Grand Frère qui lui sourit et hoche positivement de la tête. Il se penche et embrasse doucement le front de petite sœur. Ensuite il murmure un au revoir et il fait demi-tour. Tout le monde le suit. Stellar regarde encore sa nouvelle sœur et elle la sert très fort dans ses bras avant de suivre le groupe.

Stellar rattrape le groupe et dépasse les autres pour attraper le bras de Grand Frère. Elle veut savoir pourquoi on laisse Cagalli ici ! Elle saisit Asuran par la manche et le tire vers elle. Il s'arrête et tourne la tête vers Stellar.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ma Puce ? » demande-t-il à Stellar gentiment avec un sourire rassurant.

« Stellar ne comprend pas ! Pourquoi on la laisse ici ? » Stellar demande les yeux rempli de larmes, elle est triste d'abandonner sa Sœur ici, toute seule. Elle sent les larmes rouler sur ses joues.

« Mais enfin, on ne va pas la forcer à nous suivre, elle ne voulait pas de toute manière ! » réponds Luna d'une voix lasse et cassante. Stellar est encore plus triste et pleure maintenant. Pourquoi petite Sœur n'aurait pas voulu être avec nous ? Stellar sent quelqu'un l'attirer dans ses bras. Elle se retrouve collée à Asuran qui caresse gentiment ses cheveux.

« Lunamaria ! » C'est tout ce qu'il dit de manière basse mais Stellar sent sa colère. Elle a peut-être fait quelque chose qui ne fallait pas…

« Chut Stellar », murmure Grand frère, « elle viendra avec nous, mais il est encore trop tôt, elle a besoin d'un peu de temps… mais promis, elle fera bientôt partie de la famille. »

Stellar s'éloigne et regarde Asuran avec un petit sourire. Elle sait qu'il tient toujours ses promesses. Asuran essuie les larmes de Stellar et lui sourit. Stellar prend son bras et recommence à marcher. Elle est sûre que bientôt elle reverra Cagalli … »

**POV Rey**

« La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et j'entends quelqu'un retirer ses chaussures. Je sais que c'est elle, qu'elle est enfin rentrée ! Je soupire de soulagement et réfléchis au sermon que je vais lui faire pour ne pas avoir prévenu. Je sais qu'elle aura une bonne excuse, ce n'est pas son genre de rentrer tard et de ne pas avoir prévenu. Je la connais très bien et même si je sais qu'elle n'est plus une gamine je ne peux m'empêcher de m'inquiéter pour elle. Je l'entends se diriger vers les escaliers.

« Cagalli ? » j'appelle gentiment. Je ne m'énerve jamais sur ma petite sœur, elle souffre déjà assez de notre situation et de la maladie de maman. Nous avons 4 ans de différence, et depuis toujours, je la protège de mon mieux.

Je l'entends redescendre les quelques marches qu'elle a monté et venir dans notre petit salon. Elle se plante devant moi, la tête baissée comme un condamné prêt à recevoir son châtiment.

« Salut, Rey…excuse moi de ne pas t'avoir prévenu mais …. Ce n'est pas vraiment de ma faute, tu sais et puis je … » commence-t-elle à voix base toujours sans me regarder.

« Ils t'ont encore ennuyé ? » Je sens la rage monter en moi. J'ignore pourquoi ils s'en prennent toujours à Cagalli, mais c'est énervant.

« Non, … en fait si, ils voulaient m'ennuyer … mais ils sont intervenu et les autres sont parti… » M'explique-t-elle avec un petit sourire. Elle se laisse tomber à côté de moi dans le divan, toujours souriante. Je ne me rappelle pas avoir vu Cagalli aussi heureuse et avec un si beau sourire depuis que maman est malade.

« Ils ?!? » J'ignore de qui elle parle. Cagalli est Cagalli, et elle se défini comme une solitaire sans amis à l'école. Je sais que cela lui pèse mais je sais qu'elle ne se plaint pas de son statut de bouc émissaire de l'école.

« Ah, euh un groupe composé de filles et de garçons…. Certains sont plus vieux que moi, d'autres plus jeunes… ils sont très gentils ! » Sa voix démontre son enthousiasme et son sourire s'agrandit.

« Des élèves de ton école ? » ma curiosité est un peu piquée et j'aimerais quand même savoir de qui elle parle.

« Non, je ne les avais jamais vu avant. Tu veux que je te raconte. » Je sens son envie de partager sa petite aventure et sa joie fait plaisir à voir. Je ne saurais lui refuser cette petite faveur. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cuisine.

« Bien sûr, ça m'intéresse. Raconte-moi ça tout en préparant le souper. » Je lui déclare en allant dans la cuisine et en commençant à préparer le souper. Elle me rattrape vite et commence à mettre la table pendant que je réchauffe la sauce et met l'eau bouillir pour les pâtes.

« En fait, le gang me poursuivait et je lui ai cogné dedans … ensuite quand le gang est arrivé, ses amis … » elle est lancée dans son explication.

« Il, c'est qui ? » je ne peux m'empêcher de demander en me tournant vers elle. Je vois ma cadette rougir violemment et se troubler. Jamais avant je ne l'avais vue réagir comme ça à la mention d'un garçon. Je pense qu'elle a un petit faible pour lui.

« Asuran … il est plus vieux que moi et il est … euh … très beau, de magnifique yeux émeraudes et … Hum… il a été très gentil avec moi … et très … euh tendre je dirais. Pourtant, je l'ai bousculé mais il m'a relevé et il m'a protégé des autres. Après ses amis à lui sont arrivés et le gang est parti. Si j'étais si en retard, c'est parce qu'ils m'ont invité à boire un café pour me remettre des mes émotions. Ils sont super … » Continue-t-elle toujours aussi enthousiaste.

« Tu as été boire un verre avec de parfaits étrangers ? Tu ne crois pas que tu prends parfois des risques. » J'essaie de lui faire comprendre qu'elle aurait dû refuser. Sa réaction m'étonne.

« Bien sûr, pour une fois qu'on s'intéresse gentiment à moi c'est sûrement pour me faire souffrir. C'est ça ? » Ses yeux sont remplis de larmes. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit qui en est la cause. Il vaut mieux qu'elle pleure maintenant que tantôt dans son lit, seule. Je m'approche d'elle et la prends dans mes bras pour la consoler.

« Tu as raison, je m'en fais trop pour toi. Excuse-moi. Après tout vous étiez dans un lieu public, il ne pouvait pas t'arriver grand chose… Et puis, ils voulaient juste savoir si tu allais bien je suppose. » J'arrive à la calmer un peu.

« Je sais, excuse-moi de m'être un peu emportée… ils sont très gentils, tu sais. » me répond-elle.

« Tu vas les revoir tes nouveaux amis ? » Je demande gentiment.

« Je n'en sais rien, mais j'espère que oui. » déclare-t-elle avec un air un peu rêveur. Je suppose que cet Asuran lui a fait un grand effet. »

**POV Asuran**

« Je suis allongé sur mon lit dans la pénombre, un sourire jouant sur mes fines lèvres pâles. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me sentir bien et heureux depuis notre petite rencontre de tout à l'heure. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien que depuis cette soirée. Je suis dans un état d'euphorie extrême et rare chez moi. En rentrant je suis monté directement dans ma chambre et je me suis laissé tomber sur mon lit et je n'ai plus bougé depuis. Mes pensées sont focalisées sur elle.

Elle occupe toutes mes pensées depuis notre rencontre trop brève. J'aurais aimé la ramener ici avec nous. J'aurais aimé la faire mienne, ne faire qu'un avec elle ; j'aurais aimé sentir son odeur fruité, entendre sa voix mélodieuse chanter à mes oreilles, frôler sa peau douce et goûter son goût intime.

Je me tourne sur mon côté droit et ferme les yeux me remémorant ma belle Princesse blonde aux yeux ambres. Je revois ses doux traits, sa peau blanche qui me donnait envie de la toucher, de la caresser. Je pouvais sentir son innocence et sa pureté. Elle n'a jamais aimé et n'a jamais eu d'amant, je le sais au plus profond de moi. Je l'ai vu dans ses yeux envoûtant quand nos regards se sont croisés.

Je soupire de frustration. Elle est loin et penser à elle ne me suffit pas, j'ai besoin d'elle, de sa présence. Je m'assieds doucement et fixe la fenêtre. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure, je sais pertinemment que je ne pouvais pas la ramener ici, la faire mienne et la marquer. Je ne peux pas me comporter avec elle comme avec toutes les mortelles avec qui je prends du plaisir. Elle est spéciale et différente pour moi. Je vais prendre mon temps pour la séduire, attendre qu'elle soit prête et amoureuse pour partager une nuit d'amour avec elle, attendre qu'elle le veuille pour la transformer et faire d'elle mon Épouse.

Je sais qu'avec elle je n'utiliserai pas mes dons de séduction. Je veux qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi réellement, lui laisser le temps nécessaire même si ça doit être long. Je veux qu'elle désire plus que tout au monde être ma moitié manquante. Je souris délicatement, rêvant au moment où je la reverrais… cette nuit… je souris doucement. Sachant où elle habite, je n'aurais qu'à aller l'observer et je pourrais peut-être lui parler. »

**POV Cagalli**

« Je suis allongée dans le noir complet, sauf le peu de lumière qui filtre par mes tentures. Je fixe le plafond d'un air absent. Rey est sortit voir Sakura sa fiancée qui est revenue de voyage. Elle est hôtesse de l'air et donc s'absente souvent. Il ne passera pas la nuit à la maison, il va sûrement dormir chez elle. Je suis donc seule pour la nuit. Je ferme les yeux un peu. Demain c'est le week-end, la seule bonne nouvelle de la semaine.

Mes pensées filent invariablement vers le groupe que j'ai rencontré en début de soirée. Beaucoup de questions se bousculent dans ma tête auxquelles malheureusement je ne peux apporter de réponses. Je soupire à nouveau et me mords la lèvre. Pourquoi est-ce que je me sentais tellement bien avec eux ? D'où venait ce sentiment de sécurité ? Quelle était cette drôle de sensation ? Comme si j'étais dans ma famille, avec mes frères et sœurs ? Et puis aussi, tout ce qui concerne Asuran ….

Je sens mes joues rougir rien qu'en pensant à lui. Jamais avant un garçon, … hum pardon … un homme n'avait été aussi gentil et tendre avec moi, si ce n'est mon grand frère. Il avait une façon tellement douce de me regarder et de me sourire. Avec ses yeux posés sur moi, je me sentais spéciale et unique, comme si je comptais enfin pour quelqu'un d'autre que ma mère et mon frère. Arg, Seigneur comme je me sentais bien, troublée, en sécurité et …chaude … dans ses bras, quand sa main était sur mon ventre et nos corps collés l'un à l'autre. En plus il est tellement beau avec ses magnifiques et tendres yeux émeraudes et ses cheveux bleus nuit, sa peau blanche… Arg, il ne doit pas être célibataire et il doit avoir une flopée de filles autour de lui. Je ne dois pas être son genre alors pourquoi ce sentiment de bien être quand j'étais dans ses bras ? Pourquoi ses baisers si doux et si amoureux ? Pourquoi ses douces paroles murmurées à mes oreilles dans le café ?

Je ferme enfin les yeux et je sombre dans l'inconscient….

_Rêve_

_Je sens ses lèvres appuyées contre les miennes et sa langue quémander l'entrée de ma bouche amoureusement. Je gémis et entrouvre timidement les lèvres alors qu'il approfondit notre baiser. Ses mains glissent sous mon T-shirt et caresse la peau tendre de mon ventre avant de monter vers ma poitrine et de masser un de mes seins. _

_Je sens la pression de sa main augmenter et nos corps se presser peu plus l'un contre l'autre. La chaleur augmentant graduellement alors qu'une de ses mains glisse sous ma jupe et remonte en frôlant ma peau vers mes hanches. Je gémis plus fort et cabre mon corps contre le sien, les yeux fermés savourant ses caresses osées. Sa main glisse vers mon entre jambe …._

_Fin du rêve._

Je m'assois allaitante sur mon lit et choquée… d'où me viennent de pareilles pensées ? Jamais je n'ai fait de rêves aussi … osés que celui-là ! Je sens mes joues rougir et la température de mon corps est très élevée. J'ai honte d'avoir fait un rêve pareille et j'ai trop chaud. Je sors de mon lit et je me dirige vers le bas. Je vais sortir prendre un peu l'air et ça ira mieux après.

Une fois en bas, j'ouvre la porte d'entrée et sors dans le jardin. J'inspire profondément pour me calmer. Le vent frais caresse ma peau et me rafraichit. J'avance un peu plus dehors et laisse mes muscles se détendre. Les images de mon rêve jouent dans ma tête inlassablement. Je frissonne et peu à peu les images se dissipent. Je souris, je me sens un peu mieux. Pourtant quelque chose cloche !

J'ai l'impression d'être observée, qu'un regard est posé sur moi en permanence. J'avais déjà cette impression dans la chambre. Je me sens épiée mais bizarrement cela ne me dérange pas, comme si le regard posé sur moi était tendre et gentil. J'ouvre lentement les yeux et cherche du regard d'où pourrait venir ce regard insistant. Mes yeux rencontrent un regard émeraude. Il sourit doucement en me fixant droit dans les yeux. Il est là appuyé contre le mur du jardin à me fixer.

Instantanément mon rêve me revient en mémoire et de nouveau je rougis violemment.

Il se détache du mur et s'approche lentement de moi pour s'arrêter à quelques pas de moi, toujours en souriant doucement.

« Bonsoir.. » murmure-t-il toujours en me regardant dans les yeux.

« Bon soir … mais qu'est-ce … qu'est-ce que … que vous faites … là ? » j'arrive à demander tout en bafouillant. J'ignore s'il a comprit ma question. Mais c'est la seule chose qui occupe mes pensées pour l'instant : pourquoi est-il là ? Je le vois sourire amusé.

« Je prends l'air, comme toi apparemment » dit-il.

J'essaie de sourire, intimidée par sa présence et l'aura qui se dégage de lui. Il est le genre de personne devant lesquelles les autres s'inclinent, je crois. Je remarque subitement que ses yeux parcourent mon corps lentement, comme s'il me déshabillait du regard. Mon embarras augmente encore plus. Il faut dire que je suis peu vêtue et que mon T-shirt moulant s'arrête à mi cuisses.

« Euh, il … il faut … que je … rentre. Bonne nuit ! » Je balbutie, rouge pivoine et des plus embarrassée. Je fais demi-tour sans attendre sa réponse mais il me saisit le poignet. Sa pression est délicate comme s'il avait peur de me faire mal. Sans très bien comprendre comment, je me retrouve collée à lui avec ses mains caressant mon dos. Mon front appuie contre son torse, il ne peut donc pas voir ma gêne ni mon expression. Je devrais me sentir mal, mais je suis juste bien là contre lui. Je ferme les yeux et involontairement un soupir de bien être m'échappe.

Il arrête ses caresses et me laisse m'éloigner de lui. J'ai les joues qui brûlent et je n'ose pas relever la tête vers lui. Nos corps sont encore proches l'un de l'autre, très proche ; si proche que je sens sa respiration contre ma peau. Je frisonne et n'arrive pas à ressentir autre chose que la chaleur de son corps proche du mien et sa respiration taquinant ma peau fragile et sensible.

« Je … je dois … » je n'arrive plus à parler alors que ses mains se posent sur mes hanches et m'attirent à lui. Je commence à avoir un peu peur : je suis seule avec un inconnu. J'ignore ce qu'il désire faire… Je devrais me méfier et le repousser mais je n'y arrive pas malgré ma peur.

« Chut… Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de moi… Jamais je ne te ferais de mal, crois-moi ma Princesse. » Murmura-t-il tendrement à mon oreille. Instantanément je me détends contre lui. Je suis incapable de parler mais mon corps tremble mais plus de peur.

« J'ai froid… » Je parle plus pour moi que pour lui.

« On devrait rentrer, … sauf si tu préfères que je n'entre pas chez toi » il déclare sur un ton bas, ses lèvres frôlant ma joue et descendant lentement vers mon cou. Je sens sa langue taquiner ma peau fragile et je ne peux m'empêcher de gémir et de me coller un peu plus à lui. Mon esprit est embrouillé, tout ce que je désire, c'est rester comme ça.

« Heu, je …. Je suis …. Je suis seule…. Je ne sais pas …si… » Je bafouille troublée par ses caresses et ses baisers le long de mon cou et sur ma figure.

Il arrête un peu ses douces tortures. Seigneur, je ne me suis jamais sentie comme ça avant ! Comment de simples frôlements et baisers peuvent vous faire perdre votre sang-froid et vous troubler à ce point ? Je suis dans le même état que dans mon rêve et que quand je me suis réveillée. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure.

« Jamais je ne ferais quelque chose que tu ne désires autant que moi » Murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser tendrement ma tempe. Je me contente d'hocher positivement de la tête avant de m'éloigner de lui. Il me suit et s'arrête à la porte d'entrée.

« Tu peux entrer…. » Je déclare avec un petit sourire et un peu étonnée. Il me suit à l'intérieur et je le conduis vers le salon où il s'installe sur le canapé plus ou moins à l'aise. Je me laisse tomber à côté de lui, en faisant attention de bien croiser mes jambes et en laissant une certaine distance entre nous. Le silence s'installe et se fait pesant dans la pièce.

« Cagalli ?!? »

Je tourne la tête curieuse vers lui et aussi intimidée. Il se penche vers moi et glisse une main sous mon menton et me force à le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il penche la tête vers moi et dépose délicatement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Un simple frôlement empli de douceur et d'amour. Je ferme les yeux et instinctivement, je glisse mes bras autour de son cou, approfondissant involontairement notre baiser. Sa langue caresse mes lèvres et quémande l'entrée de ma bouche. Timidement et peu sûre de répondre à ce qu'il veut, j'entrouvre les lèvres. Sa langue vient caresser tendrement la mienne. Je gémis et je sens ses mains se poser sur ma taille pour me serrer contre lui. Je me cabre un peu contre lui, collant instinctivement mon corps chaud contre le sien.

Il met fin à notre baiser et je constate, l'esprit encore embrumé, que nous sommes allongés sur le divan. Il est au-dessus de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Je sens mes joues brûler et je le vois me sourire tendrement.

« Euh, je … » commence mais j'ignore quoi dire. C'était mon premier baiser et il était simplement magnifique. Il embrasse bien, ça doit être dur de lui résister ! J'essaie de ne pas imaginer le nombre de femmes qu'il a pu embrasser. J'aimerais juste être spéciale et différente pour lui, ne pas être une simple gamine.

Il se penche et embrasse à nouveau mes lèvres, mais cette fois c'est juste un frôlement tendre et doux. Il me fixe dans les yeux pendant quelques minutes en silence. La fatigue s'abat sur moi et je sens mes yeux se fermer.

« Je suis fatiguée, … » je murmure en essayant de lutter contre ma fatigue subite.

« Ne lutte pas, laisse-toi aller ma Princesse, tout va bien je suis là… » Murmure-t-il à mes oreilles en déposant un baiser éphémère sur mes lèvres. Il se détache de moi lentement. Je saisis sa main et lui lance un regard suppliant à travers mes paupières à demi closes.

« S'il te plaît, j'ai peur toute seule… ne me laisse pas ! » je déclare d'une voix endormie. Il me sourit avant de hocher positivement de la tête. Il me prend dans ses bras et me monte vers l'étage. J'indique de la main ma chambre et il m'allonge sur le lit et s'allonge à mes côtés, m'embrassant encore une fois avec passion alors que je sombre dans l'inconscient …

… …. ….

La lumière caresse ma figure. Je grogne un peu mais je me décide à entrouvrir les yeux, il doit être tôt, car elle est très faible. Je soupire de mécontentement, c'est le week-end et je me réveille à l'aube ! Je constate que j'ai merveilleusement bien dormi cette nuit, d'habitude quand Rey n'est pas là je dors mal voire pas du tout. Et tout à coup, ce qui s'est passé la veille me revient en mémoire. Je referme les yeux et essaie de calmer ma respiration devenue saccadée. Je sens une main écarter une mèche de cheveux de mes yeux et caresser doucement ma joue. J'ouvre instantanément les yeux et croise un regard émeraude intense.

« Bonjour mon bel Ange » murmure-t-il avec un tendre sourire. Je sens mes joues rougir, j'ai dormi toute la nuit avec lui … Dormi ?!? Est-ce que … ?

« Ne t'inquiète pas avec ça. Je te l'ai dit je ne ferais jamais rien que tu ne désires autant que moi ni qui pourrais te blesser. » Déclare-t-il en m'attirant à lui pour enfuir son nez dans mes cheveux. Mon cœur bat de plus en plus vite et ma respiration est légèrement saccadée. Je sens une de ses mains appuyer sur mes reins pour me coller encore plus à lui. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui et entrouvre la bouche pour parler mais il dépose ses douces lèvres sur les miennes et m'embrasse avec tendresse. Je reste sans voix quand il met fin au baiser.

« Euh je … » je ne sais pas quoi dire et je laisse ma phrase stupidement en suspend. Il se recouche et m'attire à lui. Il se contente de me tenir contre lui mais je sens que sa pression est très faible. Si je voulais, je pourrais m'éloigner de lui. Mais est-ce ce que je veux ? Mes muscles sont tendus, mais je n'arrive à pas à m'éloigner pourtant je sais que mon trouble et ma gêne seront moins forte loin de lui ! Je ferme les yeux. Pourquoi si je désire m'éloigner en suis-je incapable ? Pourquoi n'arrive-je pas à le repousser ? Pourquoi suis-je incapable de me méfier de lui ? Il a fait naître en moi un sentiment fort et inconnu, quelque chose qui m'effraie et me rend heureuse en même temps.

« Tu ressembles à un ange quand tu dors ma Princesse » murmure-t-il doucement à mon oreille. Je me détache pour le regarder surprise. Un ange et une princesse ? Je ne ressemble sûrement pas à des êtres aussi magnifiques que ça ! Je suis quelconque voire moche d'après mes camarades de classe. Je porte tout sauf des habits féminins et à la mode, et encore moins des vêtements qui mettent en valeur. Alors princesse et ange ne sont sûrement pas des qualificatifs adaptés à moi !

« Tu as tords, tu es magnifique tout en restant simple. Peu m'importe ce que pense les autres, tu es MA Princesse… » Déclare-t-il en me regardant dans les yeux et en caressant tendrement ma joue. Puisqu'il le dit mais … attends ma vieille, tu n'as rien dis juste penser. Alors comment ? Qu'est-ce que …. ? J'ouvre de grands yeux et m'éloigne subitement de lui. Je me retrouve debout à côté du lit complètement effrayée.

« Comment… comment vous savez … ça ? » ma voix tremble et je sens mon corps trembler aussi de peur. C'est comme s'il lisait dans mes pensées, et ça m'effraye beaucoup. Il soupire et sort du lit, s'approchant de moi doucement. Je recule affolée.

« Ne bouge pas… » Murmure-t-il. Instantanément je me fige et malgré ma peur, je n'arrive plus à bouger, mes yeux rivés aux siens. Il arrive à mon hauteur et m'enlace pour me serrer contre lui. Je n'arrive pas à me débattre malgré mon désir de m'éloigner. Je tremble de peur et je sens ses mains apaisantes caresser mon dos. Involontairement je me calme un peu.

« Laisse-moi t'expliquer s'il te plaît… Je sais que tu as peur et je le comprends. Pardonne-moi de m'être immiscer dans tes pensées sans ta permission. » Susurre-t-il contre mon oreille. Je reste sans bouger et je ferme les yeux sentant les larmes monter doucement à mes paupières. Je croyais avoir un avenir différent, être sortie de mon cauchemar. Les larmes roulent silencieuses et lentes sur mes joues. Il s'éloigne et les essuie.

« Tu ne vas sûrement pas me croire, je le sais… je lis tes pensées, je maîtrise très bien la télépathie mon Cœur. » Il fait une pause déposant un baiser sur mon front, « je ne voulais pas t'effrayer loin de là … je n'aurais pas dû je sais mais je l'ai fait inconsciemment. »

« La télépathie ?!? … ça veut dire que tout ce que je pense tu le sais ? » Je panique un peu parce qu'il aurait pu lire depuis hier soir. Il sourit amusé.

« Uniquement quand je me concentre mon Ange. Surtout quand je te vois paniquée ou bouleversée. Je ne lis pas tout le temps tes pensées. » Il me serre de nouveau contre lui et cette fois je me blottis contre lui. Je me sens bien et en sécurité. Un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres.

_Fin chapitre 1 _

Enfin fini, vive moi ceci est le début d'une longue fic, enfin longue selon mes critères lol

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez merci


	2. Chapitre 2 : Le monde des ténèbres

Note de l'auteur : POV Lunamaria lemon en grande partie ; dernière partie légèrement hentai

Merci à Tidoo pour la correction

Merci à Shad67 et à yuki-chan pour leur review

* * *

_Chapitre 2 : Le monde des ténèbres_

**POV Kira**

« J'inspire lentement l'air ambiant de la boîte de nuit. Il est saturé par les odeurs d'alcools et de tabac, ainsi que par la sueur et les phéromones. Les Mortels sont comme ça, l'alcool et la fête font ressortir leur côté sensuel, voire sexuel. Ils ont ce besoin de perversion, d'inhibition de leurs règles pour pouvoir se laisser aller aux limites de l'indécence. Ils deviennent alors pires que nous, de simples bêtes en chaleur à nos yeux d'Immortels. Mais c'est dans ces moments-là qu'ils sont les plus faciles à séduire et à tuer.

Je me lève de ma place et me dirige vers le bar, vers la fille rousse habillée à la mode qui sirote son quatrième verre de Martini rouge. Elle doit avoir l'âge de notre sœur cadette, l'épouse d'Asuran. Je suppose qu'elle est dans la même école. Je m'appuie au bar juste à côté d'elle sans lui lancer un seul regard. Je n'en ai pas besoin, elle me dévore des yeux depuis tantôt. Elle tombera seule dans le piège que je viens de tendre, parce qu'elle pense qu'elle peut me séduire sans risque.

Le barman s'approche de moi : « Tu désires boire un truc ? »

« Vodka avec de la glace. » Je réponds d'une voix calme. Il hoche la tête et me sert mon verre qu'il me tend. Je le paie sans trop faire attention à ce que je lui donne.

Je sens le regard de ma voisine se poser sur moi, insistant, et glisser le long de mon corps. Je suppose que l'alcool faisant effet, elle oublie de se maitriser. Il n'en sera que plus facile de la séduire et de jouer avec elle. Je tourne la tête vers elle et lui offre un timide sourire. Elle me renvoie un sourire éclatant et séducteur. Elle a des formes agréables qui donnent envie…

Intérieurement je ris. Mon sourire timide est ce qui va de mieux avec mon physique et mon air doux. Nous avons tous gardé quelque chose de notre vie mortelle, surtout notre physique et nous composons avec pour chasser et séduire. Même si généralement, les Mortels sont attirés d'eux-mêmes vers nous, ils ne peuvent résister à l'appel des ténèbres, à une vie faite de luxure et de plaisirs, sans aucune contrainte.

Elle se décide enfin à parler : « salut toi… tu es tout seul ? » je la vois chercher du regard une petite amie possible. Je sais que si je veux avoir toutes mes chances de manger cette nuit, il vaut mieux qu'on me croit célibataire.

« Bonsoir, oui je suis seul…. Kira Yamato » je me présente en tendant la main et lui refais un petit sourire.

« Flay Alster » elle me sert la main et sourit. Je sais déjà que j'ai gagné… »

**

* * *

****POV Flay**

« Je mate ouvertement le beau mec aux yeux améthyste. Je sais très bien qu'il a compris qu'il me plaisait rien qu'à sa manière de me regarder et de me sourire. Il est timide mais sexy et attirant. Il est hors de question que je laisse une autre mettre le grappin dessus et finir la nuit avec lui. Il est à moi, il me reste juste à le séduire suffisamment pour qu'il accepte de coucher avec moi. Je lui souris et continue de siroter mon verre, il faut juste entretenir la conversation pour qu'il ne s'ennuie pas et qu'il ne m'échappe pas.

« Tu es étudiant ? » je demande d'un air intéressé.

« Oui, universitaire… je suis en vacances pour l'instant ; préparation aux examens… en blocus en fait. » répondit-il tout en faisant tourné les glaçons dans son verre.

« Ah, et dans quelle branche ? » je demande très intéressée, un universitaire, je n'en ai pas encore eu pour amant. Il m'intéresse encore plus !

« En biologie… et toi ? » Me rétorque-t-il de sa voix douce.

« Oh, j'aurais fini en juin mes secondaire… je pense étudier dans le marketing. » je réponds en lançant un regard vers la piste de danse, usant de mes regards pour qu'il m'invite à danser. Je vide mon verre. Et lui lance un regard, son verre est déjà vide… Seigneur, il boit vite ! D'un autre côté, éméché, ce sera plus facile pour moi.

« Tu veux danser » me propose-t-il avec un sourire timide. Je jubile, il a déjà compris … J'hoche la tête et prends la main qu'il m'offre.

Nous arrivons sur la piste de danse et les regards se rivent sur nous : les mecs me regardent avec envie et les filles le matent lui. Je souris intérieurement, tout se passe comme prévu et comme d'habitude. Je sais que dans maximum deux heures j'aurais eu ce que je veux de lui. Peut-être que je le reverrais, un universitaire, ça ne se refuse pas… surtout pour une relation longue et pour frimer. Après tout, si cette perdante de Cagalli, moche et dépourvue de grâce, a su intéresser un mec plus vieux, d'après Meer, je dois pouvoir garder un universitaire. J'ai tout pour moi comparé à cette idiote !

Nous commençons à danser … »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

« Qu'est-ce que je fais là ! Pourquoi suis-je venue ? Et surtout avec une robe moulante et courte … Je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure et m'appuie au bar pour observer la salle. C'est la première fois que je viens ici, je ne sors jamais en Boite de nuit. Mais Il me l'a demandé, et malgré ma réticence et le « non » que je lui ai répondu, je suis venue. J'espère qu'il est là ! Mon regard parcourt la salle sans le trouver, par contre beaucoup de mes camardes de classe sont là, dont Flay qui danse avec un mec qui m'est bizarrement familier. Je fronce les sourcils et les fixe, cherchant où j'aurais pu voir ce garçon avant…

Je sursaute quand un bras entoure ma taille et me sert contre un corps d'homme. Je déglutis et essaie de me libérer rapidement, me sentant très mal à l'aise.

« Une jolie fille comme toi, toute seule. Besoin de compagnie ? » Demande une voix masculine que je ne connais pas.

« Non, du tout ! » j'emploie un ton sec et me débats de plus belle pour me libérer. La prise se resserre et me fait mal au ventre.

« T'es sure ? Pas très gentil ta manière de répondre ma Belle… » Je sens sa respiration frôler ma nuque et la peur s'insinuer en moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû venir ici !

« J'attends quelqu'un ! Maintenant lâchez-moi… » Je continue et je sens ses lèvres frôler la peau de mon cou.

« Vraiment ?!? » questionne-t-il en remontant vers mon oreille.

« J'aimerais que tu lâches ma petite Amie ! » la voix est froide et plus ou moins basse. Elle me fait tourner la tête ainsi qu'au jeune homme qui me tient toujours. Un regard émeraude glacial nous fixe. Presque aussitôt l'homme me lâche et recule mal à l'aise.

« Ta copine ?!? C'est une blague ça ? » Demande-t-il d'une voix un peu apeurée.

Je fixe Asuran droit dans les yeux, avant qu'il ne lance un regard à l'inconnu. Il me relance un regard adoucit et tendre. Il s'approche de moi, sans tenir compte de l'autre homme. Il m'enlace et dépose ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il dépose ensuite un léger baiser sur ma tempe avant de regarder à nouveau l'intrus d'un regard froid et meurtrier. L'autre n'en demande pas plus pour s'éloigner. Asuran relâche un peu son étreinte pour me regarder avec un sourire et caresser délicatement ma joue rouge.

« Je … euh … bonsoir… » Je balbutie. Je sens mes joues bruler encore plus.

« Je suis heureux que tu sois venue… Tu m'as manqué mon Ange. » Murmure-t-il en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

« Je … hum merci … euh le … le « petite amie »… c'était … était pour … le faire fuir ? » j'arrive enfin à demander !

« Hum, non pas uniquement … » répond-il en me fixant droit dans les yeux, « c'était une manière détournée de te le demander … » Nos nez se frôlent et je perds un peu notion de ce qui nous entoure.

« Alors, aimerais-tu être ma petite amie ? » demande-t-il avec un air sérieux. Je ferme les yeux et attends que la réponse me soit insufflée. Je rouvre les yeux étonnée, bizarrement je ne me sens pas influencée par lui, comparé à hier soir et ce matin quand il m'a demandé de ne plus bouger. Il me sourit.

« Non, Cagalli je n'ai pas l'intention de t'influencer ni de lire tes pensées… je te laisse choisir seule… tu veux du temps pour réfléchir ? » me répond-il gentiment avec une tendre sourire. Je ferme les yeux et inspire, je sais ce que je vais répondre et cela m'étonne aussi. Mais au plus profond de mon âme je sais que c'est la seule réponse possible.

« Oui … » j'ai murmuré en le fixant droit dans les yeux avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds et de déposer chastement mes lèvres sur les siennes. Il répond délicatement à mon baiser et me serre un peu contre lui. Je me blottis contre son torse et nous restons sans bouger quelques minutes, enfermés dans notre monde. »

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« J'inhale sa douce et enivrante odeur alors qu'elle se blottit délicatement contre moi, en sécurité dans mes bras. Je ne l'ai pas influencée, pourtant elle m'a dit « oui » tout de suite. J'aurais cru devoir attendre et faire mes preuves avant d'obtenir une réponse positive de sa part. D'un autre côté, elle doit déjà ressentir notre « lien », ce qui explique sa facilité à me faire confiance. Et puis, je sais que je suis le premier homme à m'intéresser à elle sur un plan amoureux. Je ressens fortement depuis notre rencontre son besoin d'amour et de reconnaissance. Elle est en manque d'affection, même si elle a son frère présent ça ne lui suffit plus vraiment, j'ignore pourquoi. Bien sûr je pourrais fouiller ses pensées pour le savoir, mais je préfère qu'elle me le dise elle-même quand elle se sentira prête à me faire totalement et aveuglément confiance.

Elle se recule un peu et me lance un regard amoureux. Je me doute que pour elle tout est nouveau et à découvrir. Pour l'instant, c'est surtout une attirance physique entre nous, du moins de son point de vue d'humaine. Il me reste à la séduire totalement, à lui prouver que je l'aime plus que tout et a espéré qu'elle tombe amoureuse de moi. Elle me sourit timidement et je ne peux m'empêcher d'embrasser sa joue. Sa peau est aussi douce que de la soie sous mes lèvres froides. Le contact de son corps me réchauffe. Même si nous ne sommes pas totalement froids comme des morts, contrairement aux idées reçues sur les vampires, notre température corporelle est inférieure à celle d'un mortel. Ce qui est logique vu que notre sang circule au ralentit par rapport à eux. Je me demande comment elle va accepter le fait que je sois un vampire, quand je lui dirais.

Je m'éloigne et laisse mes yeux caresser son fin corps mis en valeur par une mini robe noire très sexy. Je prends mon temps pour observer chaque millimètre de sa peau exposée et je devine ce que je ne peux voir. Je la déshabille lentement du regard, imaginant facilement son corps nu. Je meurs d'envie de la sentir nue contre moi, d'avoir nos peaux en contact. Mon désir augmente rapidement, un besoin de la toucher, de la caresser, de l'embrasser, et d'entendre ses gémissements provoqués par mes caresse et baisers. Je la veux. J'ai envie de lui faire l'amour … Mais je sais qu'elle n'est pas prête. J'arrive à contrôler mon corps parfaitement, contrairement aux Humains et a refoulé mon désir d'elle. Après tout, nous avons tout notre temps pour ne faire qu'un.

Je l'attire à moi et dépose mes lèvres contre les siennes pour un baiser d'abord chaste et sage. Je la sens passer lentement ses bras autour de mon cou. Je laisse ma langue taquiner ses douces lèvres et les redessiner lentement. Timidement et lentement elle entrouvre ses lèvres m'offrant l'opportunité de rendre notre baiser plus intime. Ma langue va à la rencontre de sa consœur, la caresse gentiment. Cagalli se colle un peu plus à moi et gémit alors que nos langues se taquinent mutuellement. Je mets fin au baiser quand je constate qu'elle a besoin d'air. Elle a les joues rouges et le regard fuyant. Je glisse mes doigts sous son menton pour la forcer à me regarder. Je souris tendrement devant son regard amoureux et confus.

« Euh je … » elle s'arrête cherchant quoi dire.

« Je t'aime mon Ange » Je murmure à son oreille avant de la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle reste sans bouger, étonnée de mes propos avant de venir se blottir contre moi, une de ses mains sur mon cœur.

« Moi aussi … je crois » murmure-t-elle très bas. Je souris et enfuis mon nez dans ses cheveux »

**

* * *

****POV Rey**

« Mes yeux sont rivés sur le couple enlacé au bar, je suis étonné… ma sœur dans les bras d'un homme, c'est presque surréaliste ! Cagalli met toujours une telle distance entre elle et les autres qu'elle n'encourage pas la séduction. En fait, elle n'a jamais eu de petit ami … ni d'ami pour ainsi dire. Déjà rien que le fait qu'elle demande de nous accompagner, Sakura et moi, nous avait étonnés. Elle, qui dit détester sortir, supplie pour venir avec nous ! De quoi rester choqué sur place … malgré ça, ma plus grande surprise futt quand elle demanda une robe à ma fiancée. Cagalli n'en porte jamais sauf contrainte … Evidemment, je me doutais que sa rencontre de la vieille y était pour quelque chose.

Pourtant une fois arrivée ici, elle s'est plantée devant le bar et n'en a plus bougé, malgré notre invitation à se joindre à nous. Je n'ai pu m'empêcher de la surveiller de loin, gardant les yeux fixés sur elle presque tout le temps. Je sais que j'aurais dû être plus rapide quand cet homme l'a abordé, mais je croyais naïvement que ma sœur le chasserait facilement. Et puis l'autre est arrivé mettant en fuite le premier en quelques minutes et attirant mon attention sur lui. A observer ma petite sœur, j'ai compris qu'il s'agissait d'Asuran, son Sauveur comme elle l'appelle … Pourtant, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir s'embrasser, ni s'enlacer comme ça … Je trouve ça trop rapide !

« Cagalli a un petit ami … Tu ne me l'avais pas dit » la remarque de ma tendre fiancée me ramène à la réalité.

« Je ne le savais pas … » j'avoue, les yeux toujours fixés sur le couple au bar.

« Je vois … Qui est-ce au fait ? Il semble plus vieux qu'elle. » Sakura continue son interrogatoire, il faut dire qu'elle connaît bien Cagalli et qu'elle lui sert souvent de confidente et de modèle depuis que Maman est hospitalisée … depuis 3 ans que nous sommes ensembles …

« Je ne le connais pas. Je peux juste supposer qu'il s'agit de l'homme qu'elle a rencontré hier … mais sans certitude. » J'explique d'une voix basse.

« Hier ?!? C'est rapide ! Surtout pour une jeune fille qui n'a jamais eu de relation amoureuse … N'as-tu pas peur pour elle ? Il essaie peut-être de profiter de sa jeunesse et de sa situation difficile … » me questionne-t-elle en déposant son verre vide sur la table.

« Peur ? Non, mais je me méfie de lui … sauf que je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais faire … » je tourne mes yeux vars mon Amoureuse.

« Me payer un cocktail, et une boisson à eux ! Comme cela au moins, elle nous le présentera. » Suggère-t-elle.

J'hoche positivement de la tête. Son idée est parfaite ! C'est surtout un prétexte simple pour surveiller de près ma sœur et son compagnon. Nous nous frayons un chemin jusqu'au bar. Cagalli semble en pleine discussion avec son ami et ne remarque pas notre venue. C'est peut-être mieux au fond … Une fois à leur hauteur, je peux scruter l'inconnu sans qu'ils ne prennent attention à nous. C'est un bel homme, je suppose pour les femmes, dans la vingtaine d'années. Il doit être étudiant … Ce qui me frappe le plus c'est la manière dont il regarde ma sœur : tendre et amoureuse à la fois…

« Bonsoir » j'annonce d'une voix amicale une fois à leur hauteur.

Cagalli sursaute en m'entendant et tourne la tête vers moi. Elle pâlit avant de rougir violemment et de détourner ses yeux. Elle fixe le sol, un peu embarrassée. Par contre, son compagnon ne semble pas surpris de ma présence. Il tourne juste la tête vers moi et me lance un regard neutre, avant d'hocher la tête en signe de bonjour. Il ne change pas d'expression et reporte son regard sur ma sœur. Instantanément, ses yeux reprennent une expression douce et amoureuse.

« Euh Rey … je te présente … Asuran … mon petit ami ; Asuran, Rey mon frère… et Sakura sa fiancée. » déclare ma sœur faisant les présentations. L'expression du jeune homme se fait moins froide et plus amicale.

« Enchanté de vous rencontrez » déclare poliment le petit ami de ma sœur.

« Nous aussi, heureux de vous rencontrez » répond avec un sourire polie ma fiancée.

« Vous désirez boire quelque chose » je propose gentiment.

« Moi, un cocktail… » Répond Sakura.

« Un coca Rey … » me répond ma trop tendre petite sœur.

« Coca » répond l'ami de ma sœur.

Je passe commande et en profite pour détailler le couple en face de moi. Ma sœur a toujours les joues rouges et le regard baisé. Asuran se penche vers elle et murmure quelque chose à son oreille. Cagalli relève la tête et offre à son compagnon un magnifique sourire. Elle semble heureuse, et cela me suffit amplement pour l'instant. C'est juste que ce mec semble plus vieux et j'espère que jamais il ne fera de mal à Cagalli, elle ne le mérite pas. »

**

* * *

****POV Yzak**

« Je m'appuie contre le mur de la ruelle, mes yeux perçants se posent sur le couple enlacé un peu plus loin. Il s'embrasse à pleine bouche et les mains de l'homme commence à parcourir le corps de sa partenaire. Il la pousse jusqu'au mur tout en l'embrassant passionnément. J'imagine aisément qu'il compte lui faire l'amour contre le mur de cette ruelle… Pathétique … les Mortels ne savent donc pas comment séduire une femme ? La belle rousse gémit adorablement, les yeux fermés pendant que son compagnon dévore son cou de baisers. Il remonte le top de sa compagne et glisse une de ses mains jusqu'à sa poitrine, avant de passer son autre main sous la mini jupe de la fille. Je continue de les observer tranquillement. Mes yeux habitués aux ténèbres remarquent l'arrivée d'un autre couple tout aussi éméché.

« Alors tu t'es trouvé une partenaire … » demande le nouveau venu.

L'autre homme arrête ses baisers et ses caresses. Il tourne la tête vers le couple et recule de quelques pas. Il hoche positivement de la tête en leur direction. Sa compagne a toujours les yeux fermés. Je m'avance lentement vers eux, les yeux fixés sur la fille collée au mur. Je m'arrête à une dizaine de pas, les Mortels ne m'ont toujours pas remarqué.

« Une partie à quatre, ça te dit ? » propose la fille qui vient d'arriver.

L'autre hésite à répondre. C'est à ce moment précis que la belle rousse aux cheveux courts ouvre les yeux. Son regard mauve intense rencontre le mien. Je ne la quitte pas des yeux alors qu'un fin sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres. Elle écarquille pendant quelques secondes les yeux avant qu'un magnifique sourire illumine son tendre visage. Elle émet une espèce de ronronnement de satisfaction avant de se détacher du mur et de venir vers moi, sans briser le contact visuel. Elle s'arrête juste devant moi avec toujours un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Les trois autres personnes tournent la tête vers nous.

« C'est qui ce type ? Tu le connais… » Demande son compagnon de débauche.

« Tu es venu … » murmure-t-elle ignorant la question posée.

« Tu me l'avais demandé Chaton… » Je réponds avec un léger sourire.

Elle comble la distance et dépose ses lèvres maquillées sur le miennes. Elle ne tient aucunement compte des remarques qui fusent dans son dos, ni des questions de son compagnon. Sa langue court le long de mes lèvres quémandant l'entrée de ma bouche. Je lui accorde enfin et je sens son fin corps se coller encore plus au mien alors que ses bras encerclent ma nuque. Je dépose mes mains sur ses hanches et la colle possessivement contre moi, tandis que nos langues dansent ensemble. Son parfum et son goût m'ont toujours enivré…. Elle gémit contre mes lèvres avant de mettre fin au baiser. Je remonte mes yeux vers le groupe dans son dos, ils nous observent, étonnés.

« Ne me dit pas que c'est ton mec ? » demande le compagnon de Luna.

« Il est plutôt … coincé comme mec, non ? » demande la jeune femme, « tu dois t'ennuyer avec lui. »

Ils éclatent de rire tous les trois. Luna se détache de moi, ses yeux se troublent et expriment une colère contenue. Elle fait volte-face et fixe les trois Mortels d'un regard noir, voire meurtrier. Elle finit par afficher un sourire et par glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre inférieure, avant de rire un peu. J'arrive à ressentir son énervement et sa faim. Elle ne changera jamais, ma tendre Tigresse. Elle avance de quelques pas et s'immobile les regardants tour à tour. Elle me lance un regard amoureux par-dessus son épaule avant de reporter son regard perçant vers les Mortels. Elle affiche un air fier.

« Non, c'est mon époux… et je ne m'ennuie jamais avec lui ! Je n'en dirais pas autant pour toi ma Petite, tu transpire la frustration ! » Déclare-t-elle d'une voix ironique et suave.

« Ton époux ?!? » répète étonné la femme.

« On se les partages Chéri ? » demande-t-elle en me lançant un regard par-dessus son épaule.

« Volontiers Chaton, je meurs aussi de faim » je lui réponds en me rapprochant d'elle. Je glisse mes mains autour de sa fine taille et j'embrasse sa tempe.

« Euh, c'est quoi ce délire ? » demande l'ancienne proie de Luna.

« Tu voulais faire un truc de groupe et bien, Yzak et moi on veut bien » susurre avec un sourire sexy ma Tigresse adorée.

Je la lâche et nous nous rapprochons de manière un peu féline d'eux. Ils ne bougent pas, se concertant du regard avant d'accepter de manière unanime le jeu. Ils ne savent pas encore ce qui les attend en réalité. Ils n'ont même pas idée de ce que Luna voulait faire à leur ami. Je la vois lécher ses lèvres avec envie, sa faim se fait sentir et la mienne commence à me tirailler les entrailles. Je laisse Luna s'approcher de son ancien compagnon de jeu. Elle se colle à lui et embrasse son cou avant de laisser sa langue courir sur sa peau. Je reste immobile dans son dos, à l'observer faire. Aux gémissements de l'homme, je comprends qu'elle va jouer avant d'en finir.

Je reporte mon regard sur la femme : petite, mince, les cheveux noirs attachés en chignon, yeux noisette, plutôt belle et appétissante ; plus ou moins mon style de victime. Je la fixe droit dans les yeux, avant de pénétrer sans difficulté son esprit et de fouiller dans ses pensées et souvenirs. Luna avait raison, son amant ne la satisfait plus, surtout depuis qu'il a pour maitresse sa meilleure amie. Elle le sait très bien mais elle n'ose pas intervenir de peur qu'il l'abandonne. Je lui offre un sourire sans briser le contact visuel avec elle. Je la vois rougir légèrement mais elle est incapable de détourner son regard du mien. Je m'approche lentement d'elle, son compagnon est trop occupé à observer les tortures sensuelles qu'affligent Luna à sa proie. Je remarque qu'il tourne le regard vers moi quand je ne suis plus qu'à quelques pas de sa petite amie. Je regarde la fille droit dans les yeux.

_A toi je laisse la vie sauve… Pars maintenant sans te retourner et oublie ce qui s'est passé ici cette nuit. Il ne mérite pas ta pitié ni même ton amour, trouve un autre mec, capable de t'aimer et de te chérir. Pas un perdant comme lui ! Tu vaux cent fois mieux … De toute manière tu ne sauras rien…Allez file ma Belle !_

Elle me fixe étonnée, la bouche entrouverte, avant d'hocher de la tête et de reculer. Elle fait subitement demi-tour et sort de la ruelle en courant. Je souris amusé avant de tourner un peu le regard vers son petit ami qui la rappelle à l'ordre. Lui et son ami sont le genre de mec que je ne supporte pas, ni Luna… Ils lui rappellent trop ses anciens clients, qui la traitaient comme un objet soumis. Une fois la femme hors de la ruelle je tourne la tête vers l'homme, qui me fixe incrédule. Je lui lance un regard de fauve près à sauter sur sa proie. Il recule près à me parler, mais je suis plus rapide et je l'attrape à la gorge, serrant suffisamment pour l'empêcher de crier. Sans aucun mot, je me penche vers son cou et j'enfonce mes crocs dans sa peau. Je le sens se contracter de surprise, mais il est incapable de se dégager, enfin pas avec mes crocs plantés dans le cou ! Son sang a un goût d'alcool mais est quand même délicieux. J'aspire le sang qui s'écoule des deux trous de son cou lentement. Je finis par le lâcher et il tombe par terre, mort et surtout presque vidé de tout son sang.

Je tourne la tête vers Luna qui vient de finir elle aussi son repas. Elle s'approche de moi et glisse ses bras autour de mon cou. Je lèche le sang qui coule de la commissure de ses lèvres et elle me rend la pareille. Nos lèvres se rencontrent et rapidement notre baiser devient sensuel et chaud. Mes mains courent le long de son corps sensuel. Peu importe les 2 cadavres à nos pieds, seuls compte notre besoin et notre désir de l'autre. Nos langues dansent et un gémissement échappe à ma compagne. »

**

* * *

****POV Lunamaria**

«Je gémis contre ses lèvres avant de mettre fin à notre baiser, les yeux à demis clos. Je laisse échapper un soupire de satisfaction … comme toujours son baiser éveille chez moi l'envie d'un plus. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui m'a séduite lors de notre première rencontre dans cette maison close. Il ne m'avait pas quitté des yeux de toute la soirée, me déshabillant du regard avec une tendresse que je n'avais jamais lue dans les yeux de mes clients. Il est intervenu quand un des hommes du bar m'a giflée pour une de mes remarques déplacées et agressives. C'est en remerciement que j'ai proposé de passer la nuit avec lui et avec la promesse qu'elle serait inoubliable. Elle le fut pour moi et pour lui aussi, ce fut la première fois que je vis ses beaux traits exprimer quelque chose. Quand il est revenu le lendemain, je lui ai consacré ma soirée et ma nuit. Je ne désirais rien de moins que de sentir ses mains et ses lèvres parcourir ma peau nue à nouveau. C'est pour pouvoir l'aimer et le choyer jusque la fin de l'éternité que j'ai accepté d'être son épouse, ne songeant même pas à avoir le même de sa part. Pourtant il m'a cajolée et aimée avec sa tendresse dissimulée, me passant mes caprices, sans rien exiger de moi. Je l'aime à en mourir.

« Tu penses à quoi Chaton ? » m'interroge-t-il avec un léger sourire.

« A notre rencontre et à nos épousailles mon Amour » Je murmure les joues un peu rouges avant de déposer un léger baiser sur sa joue.

Il m'offre un sourire amoureux, avant d'embrasser tendrement mon front. Il trace un léger chemin de petits baisers de ma tempe jusque mon menton. Je me mets sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes pour un chaste baiser. Le temps s'arrête à nouveau ne se composant que de lui, de moi et de notre amour éternel. Douce sensation qui naît dans mes veines et se répand dans tout mon corps, à mes yeux sa plus grande preuve d'amour se trouve dans ces tendres et légers baisers que nous échangeons régulièrement. Je mets fin au baiser et me noie dans ses magnifiques yeux bleu acier, exprimant tout son amour et son envie de moi… Son regard est vivant et expressif, chose que seule moi peux faire naître sur son visage toujours passif.

« Désires-tu quelque chose Chaton ? » me demande-t-il avec un tendre sourire.

« Aimes-moi … » Je murmure en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Yzak hoche légèrement de la tête.

Il penche la tête et m'embrasse délicatement. Je sens sa langue dessiner le contour de mes lèvres charnues lentement, j'entrouvre la bouche répondant à sa demande muette et je glisse mes bras autour de son cou le forçant à se pencher un peu plus en avant. Nos langues entrent en contact, se frôlent et s'apprivoisent lentement avant de se caresser. Je gémis contre ses douces lèvres et je me colle un peu plus contre lui. Je sens la pression de ses mains se faire un peu plus forte sur ma taille. Il quitte mes lèvres et dépose une traînée de doux et légers baisers éphémères de ma tempe à la base de mon cou. Je penche la tête sur la gauche lui offrant un meilleur accès et je ferme les yeux, savourant ses tendres tortures. Je dépose une main sur sa nuque et je masse doucement son cou. Yzak grogne un peu contre ma peau, se détachant un peu de moi pour reprendre passionnément mes lèvres et nos langues dansent de nouveau ensemble. Je repasse mes bras autour de son cou et je l'attire de nouveau à moi. Il brise à nouveau notre lien et se recule de moi, privant mon corps de son contact et de sa chaleur. Je soupire de mécontentement alors qu'il laisse ses yeux caresser mon corps lentement…

« Tu es magnifique mon Amour » Murmure-t-il en se rapprochant de moi et en me poussant contre le mur.

« Merci du compliment … » Je susurre contre ses lèvres tentatrices.

Ses mains commencent à parcourir lentement mon corps, redessinant tendrement mes courbes féminines. Je gémis et le force à relever la tête pour reprendre avec force et passion ses lèvres. Il répond favorablement à mon baiser et une de ses mains glissent sous mon top, le remontant lentement tout en frôlant ma peau sensible. Il masse ensuite lentement et délicatement un de mes seins, me torturant par sa lenteur. J'abandonne ses lèvres et cabre mon corps contre le sien en gémissant. Je désire être sienne … et la sensation de chaleur née dans mon bas ventre irradie tout mon corps et devient de plus en plus forte. Yzak recommence a mordiller et embrasser ma nuque, remontant jusqu'à mon lobe d'oreille qu'il suçote de manière jouette. Je glisse mes mains entre nous et je commence à déboutonner sa chemise ainsi que son pantalon. Il recule et me fixe avec un regard taquin.

« Pressée ma Belle ? » me demande-t-il.

« La patience n'est pas ma première vertu, surtout quand on parle de relations sexuelles ! » Je rétorque avec un sourire ironique avant de le rapprocher de moi.

Je reprends ses lèvres et en force l'entrée, collant mon corps au sien pour obtenir un plus grand contact physique. Je gémis contre sa bouche alors qu'il remonte d'une main mon top et quitte mes lèvres pour aller taquiner mon sein dénudé avec sa langue. Je renverse ma tête en arrière et je gémis plus fort cabrant un peu plus mon corps contre le sien. Je sens sa main libre caresser ma jambe et remonter sous ma jupe, puis glisser vers mon entrejambe. Je dessine des arabesques sur son torse exposé et décide d'attaquer son cou avec mes lèvres. Je sens sa main me débarrasser de mon unique sous-vêtement et torturer mon intimité. Seigneur quand il veut, il est pire que moi ! Il abandonne ma poitrine et remonte sa tête jusqu'à mon hauteur et reprend mes lèvres passionément. En même temps il arrête ses douces tortures et dépose ses deux mains sur ma fine taille. Je grogne de mécontentement et je rouvre mes yeux pour le fixer. Il m'offre un sourire et dépose un chaste baiser sur mes lèvres entrouvertes.

« Je t'aime Lunamaria… » Susurre-t-il contre mes lèvres, sa respiration taquinant ma peau sensible.

« Moi aussi je t'aime … » Je réponds légèrement essoufflée et en manque de ses caresses et baisers.

Je prends appuie sur ses épaules avec mes deux bras et passent mes jambes autour de sa taille reprenant ses lèvres avec passion et désir. Yzak gémit contre moi et m'appuie un peu plus contre le mur, ses mains posées sur ma taille. Nous continuons à nous embrasser presque férocement jusqu'à ce qu'il nous unisse. Je lâche ses lèvres et bascule ma tête en arrière, les lèvres de mon Amant glissant dans mon cou. Tous ses gestes sont lents et mesurés, me faisant perdre peu à peu conscience. Je finis par le forcer à m'embrasser et j'en profite pour prendre le contrôle de notre union, le forçant à avoir des mouvements de bassin plus rapide. Nos lèvres ne se quittent plus, étouffant nos gémissements. Je grogne un peu de plaisir contre lui et je sens mon esprit se brouiller peu à peu. Tout ce que je peux ressentir est son corps contre le mien et le plaisir que ses mouvements font naitre en moi, jusqu'à atteindre l'extase.

… … … …

J'ouvre les yeux, la joue posée sur l'épaule d'Yzak, ma respiration se calmant enfin. Je me sens heureuse, comblée et fatiguée. Je souris délicatement et me détache un peu de lui pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Il y avec douceur et amour puis y met fin tendrement et embrasse ma joue gauche et ma tempe. Je soupire et repose ma tête sur son épaule fermant les yeux, la fatigue me gagnant de plus en plus. J'ai envie de dormir dans ses bras, tout contre lui.

« Chaton ? » M'appelle-t-il doucement.

« Hum ?!? » Je réponds à moitié endormie.

« Je vois… Et si on rentrait ? » Propose-t-il me changeant de position dans ses bras pour mieux me prendre. J'entrouvre les yeux pour le fixer et je hoche positivement de la tête.

« Je t'aime Yzak… » Je murmure en reposant ma tête contre son épaule et fermant les yeux pour dormir.

« Moi aussi je t'aime, Luna… » Susurre-t-il juste avant que je m'endorme »

**

* * *

****POV Lacus **

« J'observe le couple danser de plus en plus sensuellement sur la piste de danse. Involontairement je serre trop fort mon verre et le casse dans ma main, m'entaillant légèrement la paume. Je me mords la lèvre inférieure. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Pourquoi réagir ainsi ? Mes yeux ne peuvent malgré mon désire quitter le couple que forme le jeune homme aux cheveux noisettes et la belle rousse. J'ai envie d'hurler, mais je sais que je ne peux pas. Kira ne fait que chasser, je n'ai pas à réagir comme ça ! Jamais mon Âme sœur, mon Epoux n'irait avec une Mortelle … jamais…. Mais je n'en suis plus très sure… parce que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi gentil et sensuelle avec une proie… sauf une fois, il y bien longtemps… Quand je venais de renaitre et que je n'osais pas encore lui tenir tête… Mais à l'époque Asuran était intervenu et avait calmé la tension qui était née entre nous.

Asuran… Où est-il, mon cher frère ainé ?

Mes yeux quittent enfin le couple et la piste de danse, ressentant le besoin de rencontrer le regard émeraude qui m'apaisera et me rassurera. Je le trouve au bar avec trois Mortels dont note chère Sœurette. Je souris en voyant comment il la tient et la regarde. Il en est fou ! Pourquoi donc, Kira ne peut-il se comporter de manière aussi exclusive avec moi ? Je ferme les yeux et les souvenirs amers me reviennent. Bien sur Kira m'aime et je suis son Epouse, pourtant il a failli me tromper plus d'une fois avec des Mortelles, soit disant pour tester mon Amour ou alors par jeu! Il me sait jalouse et irritable mais il joue la sensualité exacerbée, comme il le fait avec ses proies, sachant que si je le vois je serais en colère. Je sais très bien qu'il n'hésitera pas à avoir une relation sexuelle avec une fille avant de la tuer… Et même si Grand Frère m'assure que ce n'est que du jeu, je ne peux m'empêcher d'en souffrir et d'en être jalouse.

Je rouvre les yeux et fixe à nouveau le couple qui s'embrasse maintenant langoureusement. Je ne peux pas en supporter d'avantage ! Je quitte mon coin et me dirige droit vers le bar et Asuran. Je ne m'arrête qu'à quelques pas de lui, prêtant attention à la conversation qu'il échange avec les Mortels. Ce ne sont que banalités et questions sur lui, et il se présent comme un universitaire en dernière année de bonne famille. Ses déclarations semblent rassurer le couple qu'il a en face de lui. Je remarque que l'interrogatoire est terminé et que le groupe semble chercher un sujet de conversation, j'en profite pour les rejoindre.

« Bonsoir … » Je murmure d'une petite voix une fois à leur hauteur attirant tous les regards vers moi. Cagalli m'offre un beau sourire.

« Bonsoir Lacus… Lacus voici mon frère Rey et sa fiancée Sakura… Et euh … Lacus… » Déclare-t-elle gentiment. Les deux autres me font un signe amical de la tête auquel je réponds.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ma Puce ? » Demande Asuran en fronçant les sourcils. Je remarque l'étonnement de Rey à la mention de « ma Puce »

« C'est Kira, Grand frère… » Je déclare d'une voix de petite fille avec mes beaux yeux larmoyant.

Asuran fronce les sourcils et desserre la taille de Cagalli pour se retourner vers la salle et chercher du regard mon Epoux. Je laisse couler une larme et je lance un regard vers la piste de danse pour les observer à nouveau. Quand je retourne la tête, mes yeux croissent le regard tendre et compatissant de ma Sœur cadette. Son frère et sa jeune fiancée par contre affichent un air plutôt étonné. Asuran finit par trouver Kira et il le fixe pendant quelques instants, avant de se tourner de nouveau vers moi.

« Et si tu allais inviter Kira à danser… » Me suggère-t-il avec un doux sourire. Je comprends le sous en tendu et je lui rends son sourire.

Je salue les autres et je me dirige d'un pas décidé vers la piste de danse et le couple. Je me faufile avec grâce et agilité entre les danseurs et arrivent à hauteur du couple. Je croisse le regard de la fille qui me snobe et feint de m'ignorer. J'inspire et me détends un peu avant de poser la main sur l'épaule de Kira. Il arrête instantanément de danser et lâche sa compagne pour se retourner vers moi. Il affiche une expression surprise en me voyant, je remarque que son regard vacille et change d'expression… Il m'offre néanmoins un léger sourire. La fille par contre laisse apparaitre son mécontentement.

« Lacus … » Kira a murmuré et je lui offre un sourire sachant très bien qu'il ne me refusera rien, pas ici du moins.

« Accepterais-tu de m'inviter à danser ? » Je questionne d'une voix douce et suave.

« Au cas où tu en l'aurais pas remarqué, il est avec moi ! » déclare la rousse d'un ton impérieux en posant sa main sur le bras de Kira.

« J'ai vu… Mais je crois que tu as assez profité de mon Fiancé pour la soirée… » Je lui réponds toujours calmement et avec un sourire. Plusieurs regards se sont tournés vers nous. Kira hoche de la tête.

« Flay, ce fut un plaisir, mais je vais m'occuper un peu de Lacus. » Il lui lâche le bras et m'enlace pour danser.

La fille s'éloigne en pestant et moi je me colle à Kira. Je ne lui dirais rien maintenant, pas ici… Je vais attendre que l'on soit rentré au Manoir pour lui dire mes sentiments. Pour l'instant, je ne fais que profiter du moment. Je pose ma tête sur son épaule et ferme mes yeux… »

**

* * *

****POV Cagalli**

« Je soupire de bien être. En tout cas, je suis heureuse d'avoir pu enlever les chaussures à talon que Sakura m'a prêtées. Comment fait-elle pour marcher avec ça toute la journée ! Je suis heureuse, Rey passe encore la nuit chez elle, puisque demain elle repart et il a permis à Asuran de me raccompagner ! J'en ai largement profité pour lui demander s'il voulait entrer boire quelque chose malgré l'heure tardive. Il a accepté avec un gentil sourire… Et maintenant je suis blottie contre lui dans ma chambre. On est tous les deux allongés sur mon lit, je somnole un peu pendant que lui lit un livre qu'il a pris sur mon bureau, en fait le roman que je dois lire pour le cours de langue. Je soupire à nouveau et je sens sa main jouer un peu avec mes cheveux et caresser ma nuque. C'est étrange mais il n'a posé aucune question quand en arrivant je lui ai proposé de venir dans ma chambre… Je n'osais pas lui demander directement s'il accepterait de passer la nuit de nouveau avec moi pour que je ne sois pas seule. Je sais pertinemment que Rey ne rentrera que demain soir, après que Sakura a embarqué.

J'ouvre un peu les yeux et positionne ma tête de manière à l'observer tranquillement. Il affiche une expression calme et détendue, les yeux fixés sur le livre, ses cheveux tombant souplement sur ses épaules. Je ne peux m'empêcher de l'admirer… il est beau… Il a des yeux magnifiques et envoûtants d'une couleur si rares ; une peau pâle et douce ; des traits réguliers et fins … Il est vraiment beau, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un puisse dire le contraire… Asuran tourne la tête vers moi pour me regarder. Instantanément je rougis et détourne le regard comme si j'avais commis une bêtise.

« Que regardais-tu avec autant d'attention ? Moi ? » Demande-t-il alors que j'abaisse mon regard vers le sol, les joues toujours aussi rouges.

« Euh … je … hum… » Balbutie embarrassée d'avoir été surprise.

« Cagalli ? » Asuran murmure mon nom. Je me contente d'hocher légèrement de la tête.

Il glisse ses doigts sous mon menton et me force à relever la tête pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Il me sourit tendrement, ses yeux plongés dans les miens. Je retiens un peu ma respiration, perdue dans son magnifique regard, envoutée par les reflets verts et émeraude de son regard. Il penche la tête et dépose ses lèvres contre les miennes, c'est juste une tendre et amoureuse pression. Il met fin au baiser après quelques minutes et dépose son front contre le mien. Je garde les yeux fermés savourant simplement l'instant de plénitude que je connais. Je sens une de ses mains caresser ma joue doucement. Je m'éloigne un peu de lui pour l'observer.

« Tu es magnifique ma Princesse… » Murmure-t-il avant d'embrasser mon nez. Je souris, sentant mes joues me brûler un peu.

« Merci … euh toi aussi … enfin je veux dire… tu es … euh … beau, … Non, plutôt … euh … magnifique … » Je balbutie, les joues encore plus rouges et le regard un peu fuyant.

« Merci du compliment mon Ange » Déclare-t-il avant de déposer un baiser sur mon front.

Je l'embrasse sur la joue et quitte le lit, après m'être étirée un peu. Asuran me suit du regard et dépose le livre sur ma table de nuit, avant de se lever à son tour et de se diriger vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. Je profite de son inattention pour lui tourner le dos et me déshabiller et enfiler un T-shirt long. Quand je me retourne je constate qu'Asuran est appuyé contre la fenêtre et me regarde avec un petit sourire. Je rougis un peu et détourne le regard.

« … Vais dormir, suis fatiguée… » Je déclare avant de me recoucher dans le lit.

J'entends mon petit ami se débarrasser de ses chaussures et se mettre à l'aise avant de venir s'allonger près de moi, dans mon dos. Il enserre délicatement ma taille et me tient contre lui. Je le sens enfuir son nez dans mes cheveux et il reste sans bouger.

« Bonne nuit mon Ange » susurre-t-il.

« … Nuit… » Je murmure à moitié endormie dans ses bras.

**

* * *

****POV Asuran**

« Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour s'endormir contre moi. Et comme la nuit passée, elle s'est blottie contre mon torse et a déposé sa tête sur mon épaule. Elle affiche un beau sourire et un air paisible, très loin de l'expression apeurée et triste qu'elle avait lors de notre rencontre hier. J'écarte quelques mèches de sa figure et observe ses doux et fins traits. Je souris tendrement devant sa face angélique. Plus je l'observe et plus je la trouve belle, et surtout plus j'ai envie d'elle !

Je détourne un peu les yeux pour fixer le plafond. Elle m'impose un calvaire sans s'en rendre compte. L'avoir comme ça contre moi et ne pas pouvoir la toucher comme je le désire ; ne pas pouvoir la faire mienne est une torture … mais je sais que si je la touche comme j'en meurs d'envie de la faire, je risque de la perdre, et cela je ne pourrais pas le supporter ! Son amour pur et sincère que je désire vaut bien le sacrifice de mes envies charnelles. Je me demande si elle se rend compte de ce qu'elle fait naitre en moi quand elle se colle à moi, quand je peux sentir son odeur et sa chaleur, sentir ses formes appuyées contre moi… Se rend-elle compte du désir qu'elle allume dans mon être ? Je pense qu'elle ignore combien elle est séduisante. Elle est naïve et ne comprend pas que parfois ses gestes ou attitudes sont des provocations … je souris et rapporte mon regard sur ma belle endormie, qui se blottit un peu plus contre moi, éveillant de nouveau mon besoin d'elle.

Je ne peux pas la toucher réellement mais je peux au moins rêver d'elle de manière érotique et elle peut m'accompagner dans ce rêve. Je n'ai qu'à influencer son rêve comme je l'ai fait hier pour l'attirer en bas, lui donner la sensation agréable des caresses et des baisers sans poser la main sur elle… Cela ne me suffira pas pour calmer mon envie d'elle mais ça apaisera mes sens suffisamment. Je ferme les yeux et me concentre pour sombrer dans un demi-sommeil et attirer ma chère et tendre là où je désire l'amener.

_Rêve _

_J'embrasse avec envie ses lèvres rosées et j'en redessine le contour avec ma langue, quémandant l'entrée de sa bouche. Timidement, elle entrouvre les lèvres laissant ma langue allait à la rencontre de la sienne. Nos langues dansent ensemble pendant un long moment et je la sens passer ses bras autour de mon cou approfondissant notre baiser. Je quitte sa bouche quand je remarque son besoin d'air et je glisse vers son cou, remontant vers son lobe d'oreille que je mordille doucement par jeu. Un gémissement s'échappe de ses douces lèvres, alors que je dépose une trainée de légers baisers dans son cou et qu'une de mes mains remonte vers sa poitrine, caressant son sein à travers le tissu. _

_Je glisse ma main sous son T-shirt ample et je reprends ses lèvres avec envie. Cagalli se cabre contre moi, alors que je taquine sa poitrine nue. Mon autre main descend plus bas vers ses hanches, puis son entrejambe …_

_Fin du rêve._

Cagalli se relève brusquement. Elle affiche un air perdu et surpris ainsi que légèrement embarrassé. Son réveil a mit fin à notre rêve commun… juste quand ça devenait relativement chaud et intéressant. Je me redresse aussi et l'observe… elle est encore plus belle et attirante comme cela avec ses joues rouges, ses cheveux en batailles et son regard troublé. Je résiste à l'envie d'embrasser ses lèvres, elle a l'air trop perdue. Je glisse un bras autour de sa taille et l'attire à moi. Elle se raidit surprise et se retourne pour me fixer avant de rougir encore plus, se rappelant très bien notre rêve. Son corps est extrêmement chaud contre le mien, prouvant qu'elle vivait son songe…

« Cagalli, ça va ? » Je demande, un peu surpris par son réveil soudain. Elle est plus naïve et timide que je le croyais !

« Euh je … juste un rêve… rien d'important … » balbutie-t-elle mal à l'aise.

Je la reprends contre moi, la serrant doucement contre mon torse. Elle se raidit un peu avant de se détendre et de se blottir contre moi. Je caresse son dos de manière apaisante pour la calmer et la rassurer. J'attends d'être sûr qu'elle se sente mieux avant de desserrer mon étreinte et de la laisser s'éloigner. Nous échangeons juste un regard et je caresse tendrement sa joue.

Cagalli réveille en moi un côté que je n'avais jamais eu, même pas de mon vivant. Avant de croiser ses beaux yeux, je n'avais jamais eu ce genre de comportement tendre et amoureux, jamais je n'avais touché une femme juste pour la rassurer ou avoir un léger contact physique avec elle. Je n'avais jamais eu ce sentiment de bonheur parfait et de plénitude juste par la présence de quelqu'un. Pour moi les femmes ont toujours été une occupation, une recherche de plaisir physique… je savais que pour mon Âme sœur, je réagirais autrement mais je n'ai jamais imaginé que la voir comblée, heureuse et apaisée suffirait à mon bonheur… Je l'aime au point de pouvoir me contenter de sa présence et de son sourire pour être comblé… sentiment inconnu et nouveau pour moi qui est des plus agréables. D'une certaine manière, je sais qu'elle comblera mon immortalité juste par sa présence à mes côtés. Je me penche vers elle et j'embrasse tendrement ses douces lèvres, juste un baiser tendre et amoureux pour lui dire combien je l'aime.

« Tu veux m'en parler » Je demande les lèvres contre son front.

« Euh … non… enfin je ne sais pas…ce n'était qu'un rêve … rien de plus …. » murmure-t-elle, « je vais descendre boire quelque chose, tu viens ? »

J'hoche positivement de la tête et la libère pour la laisser sortir du lit. Je la suis en bas dans la cuisine où elle nous sert deux verres d'eau avant de me proposer de passer au salon. Je m'arrête devant une photo qui n'avait pas attiré mon attention la veille, elle est posée sur un meuble dans le salon et représente une femme accompagnée de son fils et de sa fille. Je devine facilement qu'il s'agit de Cagalli, qui doit avoir dans les 12 ou 13 ans et de son frère Rey, la femme devant être leur mère. Je me rends compte que jamais Cagalli n'a parlé de sa mère et que je n'ai pas encore vu la dame…

« Ma Maman, mon Frère et moi à la plage » m'explique Cagalli qui m'a rejoint, « c'est la dernière photo qu'on a prise avant que Maman… »

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baisse subitement la tête vers le bas. Je peux voir des larmes perler de ses yeux et rouler sur ses joues. Elle secoue la tête et chasse d'un revers de la main ses larmes avant de relever de nouveau la tête et de regarder la photo. Je remarque très facilement qu'elle lutte contre son chagrin et sa peine, et qu'elle fait des efforts surhumains pour ne pas éclater en sanglots. Je souffre pour elle, la voir comme ça me déchire le cœur et l'âme. J'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la consoler.

« Elle a un cancer en phase terminale… » Murmure-t-elle alors que les larmes recommencent à couler de ses beaux yeux.

Je comprends mieux sa tristesse maintenant, elle voit sa mère mourir depuis plusieurs années… je me tourne vers elle et l'attire dans mes bras. Instinctivement elle se blottit à moi et agrippe ma chemise. Elle sanglote contre mon torse pendant que je caresse son dos de manière apaisante. Malgré mes nombreux dons, je ne peux rien faire pour abréger sa souffrance morale. Je la prends à bras et me dirige vers le divan où je m'assieds avec Cagalli sur mes genoux. Elle dépose sa tête sur mon épaule et reste sans bouger, ses larmes ont arrêté de couler mais elle reste contre moi, la respiration encore saccadée.

« … te la présenterais … si tu veux … » susurre-t-elle, « Je lui ai parlé de toi tantôt … »

« Hum, ce serait un honneur de la rencontrer » je murmure le nez enfoui dans ses cheveux.

Cagalli relève la tête pour me fixer droit dans les yeux avant de me sourire, heureuse. Je devine que sa mère voulait sûrement me voir mais que ma chère Princesse n'osait pas me le demander de peur d'un refus, vu la situation. C'est mal me connaître, pour elle je suis prêt à faire n'importe quoi, surtout si cela doit lui rendre le sourire. A mon étonnement elle dépose ses lèvres brièvement sur les miennes avant de se blottir de nouveau contre moi, la tête posée sur mon épaule. Je resserre mon éteinte et ferme les yeux, savourant juste le moment présent … elle s'endort au bout de quelques minutes, épuisée par sa longue journée.

Et je me jure intérieurement de tout faire pour la rendre heureuse et ne plus lui voir cet air triste ! »

* * *

_Fin chapitre 2 _

Enfin fini le chapitre 2 soupire de soulagement J'espère qu'il vous a plu

Merci de lire et de commenter

Junon


	3. Chapter 3: Désaccords

Merci à Shad67 et mimi pour leur review

Merci à Tidoo pour al correction

Attention, Kira et Lacus dans ce chapitre n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de l'animé. Comme vous l'avez remarqué je ne reprends en général que le nom et le physique. Et surtout ici il s'agit de vampires, de démons, tenez-en compte. Sinon je me suis marrée pour le POV Kira !

Chapitre tout public !

* * *

_Chapitre 3 : Désaccords _

**POV Dearka**

« J'entrouvre les yeux, surpris par le bruit inhabituel qui règne dans le manoir. J'essaie de me relever mais suis arrêté par un poids sur ma poitrine et un gémissement de désapprobation ! J'incline la tête et je constate que Milli s'est endormie sur moi… Mes yeux font rapidement le tour de la pièce, nous ne sommes pas dans notre chambre mais dans le salon, allongés sur le divan. Peu à peu je me rappelle que nous avions passé la soirée ici, seuls. Je suppose que nous nous sommes endormis sans nous en rendre compte, ce qui ne serait pas la première fois somme toute ! Je soupire et referme les yeux, bien décidé à me rendormir quand de nouveau un son aigu me fait ouvrir les yeux… des éclats de voix féminine à … tiens il est quelle heure au fait ? Mes yeux s'attardent sur la pendule antique placée sur la cheminée… 3 heures 30 à peine du matin ! Pour être un réveil matinal ç'en est un ! Une voix plus grave et plus calme répond à la première mais je ne distingue pas ce qu'ils se racontent. Pourquoi se disputer à cette heure-ci ? Ils auraient pu attendre le matin, non ? Pourquoi se sentent-ils obliger de porter crédit au mythe qui dit que les vampires ne vivent que de nuit ? Bien sûr on vit majoritairement la nuit, mais on est aussi actif le jour…

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demande d'une voix endormie Milli en se relevant un peu pour me fixer.

« Alors là aucune idée ! » je réponds sincèrement, « mais le débarquement de 44 a sûrement fait moins de bruit ! »

Ma tendre de moitié hausse un sourcil avant de s'assoir correctement et de s'étirer un peu. Elle remet plus ou moins ses cheveux en place et lance, elle aussi, un regard à l'horloge avant d'afficher un air ennuyé. La connaissant comme je la connais, se faire réveiller à cette heure est un crime à ses yeux, crime qu'elle serait prête à faire payer très cher ! Je soupire et m'assieds à mon tour, lançant un regard vers la porte de la pièce, entrouverte et qui nous laisse parvenir quelques éclats de voix plus forts que les autres… je reporte ensuite mes yeux sur mon Aimée un sourcil froncé et attendant son opinion sur la question.

« Une dispute ?! A cette heure de la nuit ? » Murmure-t-elle en venant déposée sa tête sur mon épaule.

« De toute évidence oui ! Un couple frustré … ou alors fâché… » Je continue en maudissant intérieurement les deux opposants qui hurlent à l'étage.

« Qui d'après toi ? » questionne-t-elle, « les vampires ne se disputent pas… enfin on se chamaille parfois entre nous ; je t'agresse parfois en parole… mais c'est la première fois que j'entends de cris et que je ressens autant de colère chez un des nôtres… Enfin je veux dire diriger vers un membre du clan »

« Hum… c'est vrai qu'il y a longtemps qu'ils ne se sont plus disputé comme cela… Je croyais qu'Asuran avait réglé le problème définitivement. » Je lui réponds évasivement.

C'est vrai que pour moi cela n'est pas une première ! Depuis ma Renaissance à cette vie, des disputes comme cela j'en ai vu plusieurs. Elles ont à chaque fois les mêmes motifs et les mêmes effets sur les protagonistes et le reste de la Famille. La violence avec laquelle ils s'affrontent à quelque chose de surprenant… De tous les couples de la famille, c'est le seul à avoir ce genre de différend… Par Yzak j'ai appris que cela était déjà ainsi avant ma Renaissance… Pourtant lors de leur dernière dispute j'ai cru qu'Asuran avait mis fin à ce cycle infernal qui gâte l'entente familiale parfois pendant des jours ! Il faut dire que notre cher Ainé et Maître s'était montré intransigeant, la colère l'aidant surtout, il leur avait laissé un dilemme digne de ce nom : arrêter leur éclat ou quitter la Famille… C'était un peu avant que Milli n'accepte de devenir mon Épouse. Depuis cette fois-là, ils ne s'étaient plus jamais disputés. Ils avaient même l'air de former un couple des plus soudés…

« Qui est donc ce _ils_ mystérieux » questionne ma tendre moitié.

« Le seul couple vampirique que je connais capable de s'étriper : Kira et Lacus ! » je réponds avec un soupir d'agacement extrêmement rare chez moi.

« Kira et Lacus ?! Mais ils ont l'air si amoureux et calme ! » Rétorque Milli septique.

« Hum ouais… mais crois-moi ils sont loin d'en avoir fini là ! On en a pour des heures de cris et de pleurs ! » J'avoue pitoyablement.

« Ça faisait longtemps » déclare une voix féminine fatiguée et énervée dans mon dos.

Je me tourne et j'aperçois Yzak et Luna à l'entrée de la pièce. Mon Frère affiche son air glacé habituel quoique pour une fois, une légère lueur de surprise flotte dans son regard. Luna quant à elle affiche un air las et fatigué comme si sa journée avait été épuisante. Milli leur offre un sourire sympathique alors qu'ils entrent dans la pièce et viennent s'installer sur le sofa près du nôtre, Luna se blottissant directement contre Yzak, les yeux à demi-clos. Nous restons quelques minutes en silence à écouter les éclats de voix venant de l'étage.

« Pourquoi diable se disputent-ils à votre avis ? » demande enfin Milli, alors que je passe un bras autour de ses épaules.

« Question de sexe et de sentiments ! » répond ma cadette avec sa franchisse habituel et son langage cru, qui parfois choque Milli.

« Je suppose que Kira a essayé de séduire une proie et a joué avec… Lacus a supposé qu'il pourrait avoir une relation charnelle ou amoureuse en dessous et maintenant qu'ils sont rentrés et dans leur chambre, elle lui fait une crise de jalousie ! » J'explique en baillant un peu.

« Asuran n'est pas là ? » interroge Yzak qui fixe la cheminée tout en caressant les cheveux de Luna.

« Sorti comme vous… et il va probablement rester avec Cagalli cette nuit… De toute manière s'il était là, il serait déjà intervenu » je réponds après quelques minutes de silence, « ici il ne restait que nous deux et Stellar et Shinn… Peut-être que Meyrin et Nicky sont rentrés… mais je n'en suis pas sûr, jusqu'il y a quelques minutes je dormais ! »

« Si Asuran n'est pas là, il ne nous reste qu'à attendre patiemment qu'il rentre ou que les deux autres se fatiguent. » Me rétorque Yzak en tournant un peu ses yeux vers nous.

« Elles vont être longues les dernières heures de la nuit… » Annonce Luna en se redressant maintenant tout à fait réveillée, « qui a un jeu de carte que l'on puisse s'occuper ? »

Milli se lève et se dirige vers un des meubles de la pièce. Elle ouvre les différents tiroirs fouillant après un jeu de cartes et finit par revenir avec un en main. Elle se rassie à mes côtés, mélange les cartes et les distribue rapidement. Comme à chaque fois que nous jouons à 4, nous commençons une partie, très longue cette fois, de poker. Mais à aucun moment les cris venant du premier étage ne s'estompent ou ne se clament… »

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je me colle un peu plus à la douce source de chaleur. Je n'ai pas trop envie d'ouvrir les yeux. Quelle heure peut-il bien être ? Il doit être tôt puisque la lumière ne me dérange pas encore… Mais je sais que si j'ouvre les yeux, Asuran se reculera et je ne bénéficierais plus de sa douce et apaisante chaleur. Peut-être même décidera-t-il de partir … Et je n'ai pas envie d'être privée de lui et d'être seule toute la journée. J'aimerais avoir le courage de lui demander de venir voir Maman cette après-midi avec moi. Mais il a sûrement déjà quelque chose de prévu… Même si j'ai envie de croire qu'il arrange ses activités en fonction de moi, je sais pertinemment que c'est faux. Il a sûrement prévus des trucs pour ce dimanche. Et cela bien avant que je le percute vendredi soir dans la rue. Vendredi… Dimanche…. Vendredi…. Dimanche… soit 2 jours depuis notre rencontre… soit j'ai accepté d'être sa petite amie après 24 heures !? Je me relève assise sur mon lit et les yeux grands ouverts. Ma respiration est un peu saccadée et je distingue à peine les objets dans la pénombre révélant qu'il est encore très tôt. Mon observation me saute aux yeux encore plus forts, je n'y avais même pas réfléchi avant. Je n'ai jamais eu de petit ami avant lui, ni même de simple flirt. Il faut dire que je n'avais jamais songé aux garçons de cette manière-là ni même osé imaginer un jour plaire à quelqu'un… Et puis il est entré dans ma vie par accident et moi j'ai accepté d'être sa petite amie alors que je ne connais rien de lui. Il sait beaucoup de chose sur moi et je réalise soudain que moi je ne connais que son nom…

Je sens deux bras enlacer ma taille fine et me serrer contre un torse musclé. J'imagine que mon brusque mouvement l'a réveillé. Je le sens embrassé ma tempe avant d'enfouir son nez dans mes cheveux. Je ferme les yeux et bizarrement je sens mes muscles se détendre contre lui et ma respiration devenir plus calme. Je ne trouve plus le fait d'avoir accepté si vite d'être son amie étrange… peut-être est-ce un coup de foudre ? Je rouvre les yeux et secoue violemment la tête. NON ! Ce n'était pas normal d'accepter si vite. D'ailleurs si cela l'avait été, pourquoi Sakura et Heine se seraient-ils autant inquiétés et m'auraient-ils posé autant de questions ? Je nage en pleine confusion, tiraillée entre mon éducation qui me dit que j'ai commis une erreur et les sensations de tendresse et de protection que m'offre la présence d'Asuran. Maman a-t-elle raison quand elle suggère que je recherche de l'affection auprès des personnes semblant s'intéresser à moi ? Ou bien ai-je raison de croire que l'amour peut apparaitre aux premiers regards ?

« Cagalli, est-ce que ça va ? » murmure-t-il à mon oreille.

« Hum…euh … oui, oui… je pensais c'est tout… » Je réponds en posant mes yeux sur l'horloge à côté du lit. Il n'est que 6 heure 30 du matin.

« Si quelque chose te préoccupe, nous pouvons en discuter mon Ange. » déclare-t-il après quelques instants de silence.

« Oh non ce n'est rien d'important… je… Je ne voulais pas te réveiller. » Je rétorque un peu paniquée. Après coup je me rappelle qu'il sait lire mes pensées, j'ignore comment il fait. Il va savoir que je lui mens…

« Es-tu sûre ? Tu as l'air bouleversée… on peut parler, cela ne me dérange vraiment pas. » Me répond-il gentiment.

« Je … ce n'est pas une bonne idée… préfère… pas … te vexer… » Je finis par balbutier en me détachant de lui et en m'allongeant sur le côté, lui tournant le dos.

Je ferme les yeux, des larmes s'accumulant sous mes paupières. J'ai envie de pleurer, encore une fois. Comme souvent quand je suis seule dans ma chambre. Il faut parfois si peu de chose pour me perturber et me faire fondre en larme. J'ai peur de lui avouer mes doutes, peur de l'énerver et de le perdre. Et puis il risque de me trouver gamine si je lui avoue cela. Je le sens bouger à mes côtés et je ferme plus fort les yeux. J'essaie en vain de faire le vide dans ma tête. Il se recouche et le silence empli la pièce. Je sens sa main se poser sur mon épaule et son corps se coller au mien. Il embrasse mon épaule et glisse son nez dans ma nuque, me serrant contre lui.

« Cagalli… Dis-moi ce qui te rend triste. Je n'aime pas quand tu pleures… » Murmure-t-il contre ma tempe.

« Tu … tu vas… vas pas aimer… » Je balbutie d'une voix à peine audible.

« Pourquoi cela me concerne ? Peu importe en fait, ce qui compte c'est que l'on puisse en parler et que je puisse te rassurer. » Me rétorque-t-il avec une voix douce. Je me tourne complètement vers lui. Il caresse ma joue avant de m'attirer délicatement contre lui, en sécurité dans ses bras.

« Je me disais que… hum… on se connaissait peu… et que j'avais vite, peut-être de trop … accepté de sortir avec toi… Je ne sais pas, je n'ai pas l'habitude… avant toi, je… n'ai eu personne… alors je me… je me demande si on ne va pas trop vite… » J'avoue enfin ce qui me pèse, la tête enfouie contre son torse.

« Cagalli, mon Amour… » Il me répond caressant lentement mon dos avant de me serrer un peu plus contre lui, « pour moi aussi c'est nouveau tu sais… Ce que je ressens quand tu es là, ce que tu as fait naitre en moi, personne avant toi ne l'avait fait. »

« C'est vrai ? » je demande en relevant la tête pour le regarder dans les yeux.

« Oui… » Me répond-il avec un tendre sourire, « je sais que cela est difficile à admettre, et tu as raison de douter… Un jour crois-moi tu comprendras vraiment et à ce moment-là beaucoup de chose te sembleront plus claires et plus logiques que maintenant. Je ne veux pas te les expliquer comme cela, je pense que nous avons encore besoin d'un peu de temps tous les deux. Pour l'instant disons que nous avons eu un coup de foudre et que nous le vivons pleinement. »

« Un coup de foudre ?! … c'est logique… » Je murmure avant de me blottir de nouveau contre lui.

« Il y a autre chose qui te travaille, n'est-ce pas ? » finit-il par dire après quelques minutes de silence.

« Hum … j'ai beaucoup parlé de toi avec Maman hier après-midi… Tu as dit que tu voulais bien la rencontrée… j'irais la voir cette après-midi, est-ce que tu viendras avec moi ? » J'ose enfin demander.

« Cet après-midi ? Voyons voir… » Il semble réfléchir et puis je comprends qu'il a sûrement déjà quelque chose de prévu. Je me mords la lèvre et je me sens triste. Jamais je n'aurais dû demander cela. Mais cela me ferait tellement plaisir qu'il vienne, pour que Maman revienne sur son avis.

« Oui, cela devrait être possible… mais il va falloir que tu m'accordes quelque chose en échange… sinon je vais frôler la révolution au manoir… » Finit-il par répondre.

« Ah .. ?! Et quoi ? » J'ai relevé la tête surprise.

« Tu m'as dit que ton frère n'était pas là… Et je ne peux décemment pas laisser les autres encore une journée seuls. Donc accepterais-tu de venir diner au Manoir avec nous ? Ensuite on irait ensemble, à deux, voir ta Mère. » Propose-t-il avec un sourire et un air préoccupé.

« Euh… Asuran, dis-moi les autres c'est qui ? » J'interroge.

« Oh, toute la troupe de joyeux lurons qui m'accompagnait quand on s'est rencontré… » Me répond-il avec un tendre sourire.

« D'accord… au moins on passera la journée ensemble… » J'acquiesce après quelques minutes de réflexion.

« Dors encore un peu mon Amour… » Murmure-t-il en resserrant son étreinte et en embrassant mon front. Je ferme les yeux et je me laisse glisser dans le pays des songes, pour encore quelques minutes. Je suis bien comme cela contre lui, je me sens apaisée et rassurée … »

* * *

**POV Kira**

« J'observe la furie se tenant droite devant moi, les poings serrés à s'en faire mal. Lacus est bel et bien en colère. Elle est là, aussi blanche que la neige immaculée. Ses yeux bleus sont grand ouverts et expriment une fureur mal contenue. Sa voix d'habitude si douce et si paisible, monte dans les aigües au point d'en faire mal au tympan. Telle qu'elle est là avec sa rage déobrdante et son expression de reproche, elle représente parfaitement la déesse de la colère. Lacus n'a plus rien de l'ange que j'aime mais tout du démon qui m'ennuie. Je détourne légèrement les yeux, agacé par la marâtre qui me crie dessus depuis trop longtemps à mon goût. Dans ces moment-ci je regrette qu'elle soit mon âme sœur, de me savoir lié à elle pour l'éternité. Elle n'a pas toujours été ainsi, je me rappelle d'une époque où elle était amoureuse et me regardait avec des yeux tendres et amoureux, n'osant jamais me contredire ou m'en vouloir. Et puis elle est devenue jalouse, m'empêchant de m'amuser avec les Mortelles comme je l'ai toujours fait. Pourtant elle sait que je ne peux aimer personne d'autre ni vivre sans elle. Alors pourquoi s'énerve-t-elle et hurle-t-elle ? Pourquoi ne me laisse-t-elle pas m'amuser comme je le désire ? Elle m'exaspère et j'ai envie de la gifler pour la faire taire, et lui rappeler que je suis l'ainé ici.

« Tu me fatigues Lacus avec ta jalousie ! » je finis par lâcher en me tournant pour quitter notre chambre.

« Je t'interdis de me tourner le dos quand je te parle Kira Yamato ! » je l'entends me déclarer alors que je quitte la chambre. Presque aussitôt un bruit de porcelaine brisée se fait entendre.

Je dévale les escaliers vers le salon où je sais que je trouverais mes frères et sœurs réunis. Je savoure le silence du hall d'autant plus que cela doit faire des heures que j'écoute Lacus pleurer et crier. Elle a agi comme à chaque fois. D'abord elle a fait comprendre à ma proie que je lui appartiens. Une fois sortie de la boîte de nuit, elle s'est montrée chagrine et boudeuse, refusant de parler pendant le trajet et montant directement dans nos appartements dès son arrivée. Je l'ai suivie en soupirant et quand, une fois la porte fermée, j'ai demandé qu'elle m'explique sa mauvaise humeur, elle s'est transformée en fontaine et n'a plus arrêter de me faire des reproches. Evidemment j'ai reconnu que la fille me plaisait et qu'une aventure ne m'aurait pas déplu. Je n'ai jamais été un menteur ni du genre à refuser une aventure. J'en avais beaucoup au début… Il n'y a que quand Asuran en a eu assez des crises hystériques et violentes que cela provoqué dans la famille que je me suis fait clame et discret. Il faut dire que sa proposition était sans appel… Bref après les larmes ce fut les cris et les reproches… Elle me fatigue quand elle agit comme une épouse trompée.

Je soupire et pénètre dans le salon où je trouve le reste de la famille. Mes yeux font rapidement le tour de la pièce s'arrêtant sur chacun. Dearka est assis devant la table base et relève la tête vers moi haussant un sourcil, à ses côtés Milli tient un jeu de carte qu'elle mélange. Ils sont tous les deux habillés de manière détendue. Je me rappelle qu'hier ils ne sont pas sortis et vu leurs cheveux en batailles, ils ont dû dormir sur le divan. En face d'eux se trouvent Yzak dont pour une fois le col est défait et Luna dont les habits aussi sont défaits. A leur air fatigué j'imagine qu'ils sont rentrés tard. Au piano se trouve Nichol qui répète et Meyrin qui lit appuyée contre lui. Et dans un autre coin, en train de chuchoter il y a Shinn et Stellar. Ils tournent tous la tête vers moi une fois que je suis au centre de la pièce. Ils affichent tous un air fatigué et ennuyé. Je comprends seulement que ma dispute avec Lacus a dû les empêcher de dormir tous. Une porte claque à l'étage et je sais intuitivement que notre dispute n'est pas finie.

Effectivement quelques minutes après la porte du salon s'ouvre en fracas. Je vois Stellar sursauter et les autres juste tourner la tête vers la nouvelle venue. Lacus est là de l'autre côté de la pièce, ses beaux yeux lançant presque des éclairs. Il est nettement visible qu'elle est hors d'elle. Je recule d'un pas, entre nous se trouve le salon et la table sur laquelle jouent les deux couples. Je la fixe droit dans les yeux, la narguant. J'imagine, pudique comme elle est, qu'elle va me proposer d'aller dans la bibliothèque ou de monter dans nos appartements pour discuter. Jamais elle n'osera entamer la dispute ici. Pourtant quelque chose dans son expression me fais douter… elle semble réellement en colère…

« Tiens Kira tu te réfugies au milieu de la famille… quel courage ! » S'exclame-t-elle avec une voix où perce sa colère.

« Je ne manque pas de courage, Lacus, j'avais besoin de silence… » Je réponds d'une voix calme et froide.

« Oh ce n'est pas en fait pour te trouver des alliés face à ma colère… pour me faire passer pour la méchante de service, celle qui t'agresse ? Tiens tu as grandi en maturité ! » Ironise-t-elle.

« De quel droit me parles-tu sur ce ton ? » Je réponds toujours froidement.

« Vraiment et pourquoi donc ? En étant ton épouse je suis ton égale… leur as-tu expliqué l'origine de notre dispute ? » Sa voix monte dangereusement dans les aigües.

« Je n'ai pas à me justifier devant eux… » Je réponds de manière froide. Du coin de l'œil je peux voir Luna frémir à ma remarque.

« Tu me trompes ouvertement Kira ! Et tu estimes ne pas avoir à te justifier ? Te crois-tu donc tellement supérieur à nous autres ? Tu n'es pas l'ainé Kira mais le second ! Et rien ne te permets d'enfreindre nos règles ! » Me rétorque-t-elle avec son air supérieur qui m'exaspère.

« Tu me fatigues Lacus… Et tu m'ennuies. » Je réponds en faisant le tour de la pièce, elle tourne dans le sens opposé de moi. Nous ressemblons à deux animaux prêts à se sauter dessus. Je me retrouve dos à la porte et elle de l'autre côté, juste en face de moi.

« Tu n'es qu'un pervers, un coureur de jupon dépourvu de conscience et de liens parentaux. Tu es la honte de notre famille ! » Me lance-t-elle au visage.

« Vraiment ? Et toi une vieille fille aigrie ! » Je réponds me moquant ouvertement d'elle.

Le regard de Lacus vacille dangereusement. Ses yeux s'agrandissent et je remarque que ses pupilles ont disparues. Elle affiche les yeux du vampire, ceux qui reflètent notre différence avec les humains et nous permettent de voir dans le noir complet. Maintenant elle est vraiment en colère. Elle me tourne subitement le dos et ses mains se posent sur le vase chinois antique. Je n'ai pas le temps de comprendre qu'elle me le lance emplie de rage à la figure. J'évite de justesse et la regarde. A mon tour je laisse la colère m'envahir, et mes yeux se dilatent. Je ne m'attarde pas sur le fait qu'aucun bruit de porcelaine brisée ne retentit, et je m'apprête à lui rendre la pareille.

« Arrêtez cela, vous n'allez pas tout détruire ! » la remarque est froide et sort de la bouche d'Yzak.

« Oh toi la ferme ! Apprends à maitriser ton épouse puis tu conseilleras tes ainés ! » La remarque acide ne semble pas toucher Yzak. Par contre Lunamaria se relève d'un bond.

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te disputes avec Kira que tu dois nous agresser et tout détruire ! » la voix de Luna tremble légèrement.

« Venant de la part d'une trainée dans ton genre, c'est ironique ! Déjà quand on s'habille comme une prostituée et qu'on couche avec n'importe quoi on peut se taire. Au fait es-tu sûre que ton époux est fidèle ? Il cherchait peut-être juste une fille pas trop compliquée… » Susurre d'une voix vénéneuse Lacus

Le regard d'Yzak s'agrandit et son expression devient froide alors que Luna reste choquée sur place. Peu à peu ma cadette se reprend, serre les poings et fixe rageusement Lacus. Elle est entrain de s'énerver et pour une fois, son époux ne fait rien pour l'arrêter. Les autres membres de la famille se taisent et fixent surpris Lacus. Puis les regards se portent sur Luna. On se demande tous si elle osera défiée sa sœur ainée. Le regard de Lacus par contre semble rivé à quelque chose dans mon dos.

« Dis donc tu te prends pour quoi toi ? Espèce de… » Commence-t-elle la voix tremblant de rage.

« LUNAMARIA !! » la voix forte et froide qui surgit de mon dos me glace.

Lentement je me retourne et je remarque qu'Asuran et sa tendre moitié se trouvent dans mon dos. Il tient le vase lancé plus tôt par Lacus en main et au regard apeuré et choqué de Cagalli, je devine qu'elle a dû le voir de près. Si Asuran n'avait pas d'aussi bon réflexe, elle se le serait sûrement pris en pleine figure ! Le regard de mon ainé est froid, vide d'expression. Rien qu'à le regarder je sais qu'il est en colère, chez lui elles sont rares et froides. Nous risquons tous de le regretter… »

* * *

**POV Asuran**

« J'observe l'air surpris de Cagalli, elle a la bouche entrouverte et les yeux écarquillés comme hier quand elle a vu ma décapotable. Je me suis arrêté près de la grille fermant le parc pour avoir une vue d'ensemble du manoir et du parc. D'ici on aperçoit l'imposante bâtisse de style classique et sobre à 4 étages. Nous l'avons fait restaurer récemment lui offrant une seconde jeunesse. En face de la porte allant jusqu'à la grille se trouve une longue allée bordée d'arbres contournant le bâtiment et se terminant devant le garage. Juste en face de l'entrée du manoir se trouve une fontaine en pierre blanche. D'où nous sommes, nous apercevons aussi les pelouses fraichement tondues et les parterres de fleurs bordant le manoir et les jardins. J'active enfin le système d'entrée et le portail s'ouvre. Je vais me garer devant l'entrée et je coupe le moteur. Ensuite je me tourne vers Cagalli qui fixe l'immense demeure.

« Vis-tu vraiment ici ? » questionne-t-elle incrédule.

« Oui, nous vivons tous ici… Pourquoi tu n'aimes pas ? » Je demande avec un sourire.

« Euh… non, non… c'est très beau… juste, je ne savais pas qu'il avait été acheté. Enfin j'imaginais que tu vivais dans un appartement ou une petite maison… euh, je m'enfonce n'est-ce pas ? » Finit-elle par dire, les joues rouges d'embarras.

« Non, je comprends. Et tu es magnifique quand tu rougis. » Je lui réponds avec un léger rire avant d'embrasser délicatement sa joue.

Je sors enfin de la voiture et j'en fais le tour pour ouvrir la portière de Cagalli. Elle sort de l'auto et lève la tête pour observer la façade du bâtiment. Elle affiche un sourire admiratif qui embellit son doux visage. Je regrette sincèrement de la voir toujours si triste et mélancolique, alors que quand elle sourit, elle est si belle et … attirante. Je refoule les idées sensuelles et déplacées qui essayent d'envahir mon esprit sans trop de mal. Cela fait partie des choses pour lesquelles ma tendre Epouse n'est sûrement pas prête. Je me dirige vers la porte suivi par mon bel Ange. Je m'arrête au moment d'ouvrir et fronce les sourcils, étonné. L'ambiance émanant du manoir est tendue et emplie de sentiments négatifs. Je ressens la colère et la violence émanant des autres membres de la famille. La voix de Cagalli me sort de ma transe.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » questionne-t-elle avec un air légèrement inquiet.

« Hum non, désolé je réfléchissais à quelque chose… » Je mens avec facilité. Même si je n'aime pas l'idée de lui cacher la vérité, je doute qu'elle soit prête à entendre que nous sommes des vampires et que nous percevons mieux les choses qu'elle.

J'ouvre la porte et m'efface pour la laisser entrer. Elle s'arrête sur le seuil et ouvre des yeux admiratifs devant l'immense escalier en marbre blanc et le décor du hall. Je dois reconnaitre que notre propriété serait idéale pour un film romantique. Je souris légèrement et lui prends la main. Je sais que mes frères et sœurs sont au salon, et j'attire donc Cagalli par là. Elle frisonne quand elle entend les éclats de voix venant de la pièce vers laquelle nous allons. Je fronce de nouveau les sourcils, comparés à elle je comprends ce qui se dit et je reconnais les voix. Je tourne la tête vers elle alors qu'elle compte parler et dépose un doigt sur ses lèvres rosées, lui intimant le silence. Je secoue la tête et lui fais signe de se taire. J'ouvre lentement la porte et entre dans la pièce toujours en tenant la main de Cagalli que je finis par lâcher.

J'observe le tableau s'offrant à moi : Meyrin et Nichol au piano qui semblent choqués, Stellar et Shinn assis dans un coin un air surpris sur le visage ; deux couples assis à la table du salon avec un jeu de carte, et enfin Lacus les yeux dilatés face à moi et Kira qui me tourne le dos. L'atmosphère est lourde d'ondes négatives, la tension entre Kira et Lacus est palpable. Je connais la raison de cette dispute et j'imagine sans difficulté qu'elle dure depuis des heures. Kira a joué avec une proie pour taquiner Lacus, espérant je ne sais quoi et contrairement à ce qu'il avait prévu, Lacus l'a mal pris et lui a fait des reproches. Comme il est incapable de ne pas faire l'enfant capricieux, il a envenimé les choses au maximum et maintenant leur dispute contamine toute la famille. Ce n'est que par respect que les autres acceptent de les voir s'entredéchirer sans réagir… mais pour combien de temps ? Tôt ou tard un des deux fera retomber sa colère sur un autre, et la dispute deviendra familiale. Et dire que je croyais naïvement avoir réglé le problème depuis longtemps.

Je vois Lacus se retourner et saisir à deux mains mon vase chinois antique. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un dessin pour comprendre que la dernière réplique de Kira fut celle de trop. Elle lance le vase en direction de Kira qui esquive sans trop de difficulté. J'ai mis ma main devant Cagalli assez rapidement pour rattraper le vase … N'étant pas une vampire, elle l'aurait reçu en pleine figure. Je la dévisage, elle a un regard apeuré et choqué, elle tourne la tête vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Je remarque qu'elle tremble. La tension est telle dans la pièce que personne n'a remarqué qu'il ne s'était pas brisé. Je dépose un baiser rassurant sur la tempe de ma douce amie avant de me retourner, très en colère, vers ma famille. Ma patiente est usée et j'observe un regard froid et vide de toute expression la scène en face de moi. J'attends un peu pour voir comment les autres vont réagir.

« Arrêtez cela, vous n'allez pas tout détruire ! » Déclare Yzak de sa voix neutre habituelle.

« Oh toi la ferme ! Apprends à maitriser ton épouse puis tu conseilleras tes ainés ! » Crie une Lacus plus qu'hors d'elle. Yzak ne réagit pas vraiment, se doutant qu'il ne sert à rien de répondre. Malheureusement Luna n'est pas aussi clame que lui !

« Ce n'est pas parce que tu te disputes avec Kira que tu dois nous agresser et tout détruire ! » répond Lunamaria la voix tremblante de colère.

« Venant de la part d'une trainée dans ton genre, c'est ironique ! Déjà quand on s'habille comme une prostituée et qu'on couche avec n'importe quoi on peut se taire. Au fait es-tu sure que ton époux est fidèle ? Il cherchait peut-être juste une fille pas trop compliquée… » Lui répond avec un air supérieur Lacus. J'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle est la plus douce de la famille à ce moment précis ! De quel droit agresse-t-elle ainsi sa cadette ?

Luna met quelques minutes avant de réagir, trop choquée par les propos de Lacus. Elle sert dangereusement les poings et je peux facilement, à son expression, deviner que la remarque l'a blessée profondément. Elle se tourne et regarde son Ainée droit dans les yeux. Exceptionnellement Yzak ne fait rien pour calmer son Epouse. Il doit se dire que la rage de sa tendre moitié est justifiée. Il faut reconnaitre que cette fois-ci la chanteuse a dépassé la limite du raisonnable en s'en prenant à une cadette gratuitement. Je préfère voir la réaction de Luna avant d'intervenir. Je sens Cagalli me serrer doucement la main et je lui lance un regard, adoucissant mon expression et lui offrant un léger sourire rassurant. C'est à ce moment précis, quand je ramène mes yeux sur les autres, que mon regard froid et perçant croise celui de Lacus. Son regard s'agrandit légèrement et reste rivé au mien.

« Dis donc tu te prends pour quoi toi ? Espèce de… » Commence Lunamaria d'une voix où perce la colère. Je me décide à intervenir.

« LUNAMARIA !! » Je dis d'une voix froide et forte.

Le silence se fait dans la pièce et une partie des regards se tournent vers moi, surpris. Kira finit par se retourner et par me fixer droit dans les yeux avant de déglutir, l'expression nettement moins confiante que d'habitude. Il sait très bien que je suis en colère et que je ne l'épargnerais pas. En fait, seule Lunamaria n'a pas bougé. Elle reste debout, le regard vide posé sur la table en face d'elle. En aucun cas, après ce qui vient de se passer, elle n'osera affronter mon regard. Au plus profond de moi, je sais qu'elle attend sa punition avec une soumission idolâtrique pour moi. Oh, elle a commis une faute, quelque chose que je ne pourrais tolérer venant d'un vampire plus jeune. Elle sait qu'elle n'aurait pas dû répondre à son ainée, que cela est interdit de tenir tête aux plus vieux, elle sait aussi combien nos lois sont importantes pour nous permettre de vivre en communauté, en famille. Sachant tout cela, elle se contente d'attendre ma punition en silence. Pourtant, je ne lui en veux pas. Je la comprends même. Je lâche la douce et chaude main de Cagalli et j'approche lentement toujours dans ce silence pesant de Luna. Elle frisonne quand je m'arrête dans son dos et ferme les yeux. Je regarde Lacus fixement, attendant une réaction de sa part.

« Je suis désolée… je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de lui répondre, mais elle a été si insultante que… » Luna balbutie légèrement d'une voix base.

Je tourne le regard vers elle lentement pour l'observer. Ses traits expriment la peur et la tristesse de m'avoir déçu. Ses beaux yeux bleus sont emplis de larmes. Elle sait très bien que son geste est impardonnable, sauf si moi je lui pardonne. Dans ce cas-là les autres oublieront son indélicatesse et ne lui feront aucune remarque. J'imagine et je lis dans ses yeux qu'elle espère ma clémence avec son explication. Je regarde à nouveau Lacus, puis les autres. Aucun n'ose prendre sa défense et tous attendent ma décision. Je reporte de nouveau mon regard sur elle et elle baise les yeux. Je passe mes bras autour de la fine taille de ma cadette et l'attire lentement à moi, déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Je sais ma Chérie… » Je murmure contre sa peau douce et tiède d'une voix douce et apaisante « Tu n'as rien à te faire pardonner… »

Je garde Luna un peu contre moi. Je sens ses muscles se détendre rapidement et sa peur la quitte. Les autres semblent aussi soulagés. Par contre j'entends Kira pester contre mon indulgence et Lacus s'offusquer que je laisse passer si facilement l'insulte faite à un ainé. Je lâche Luna et lui intime l'ordre mentalement de s'asseoir. Elle s'exécute rapidement se collant à son Époux qui passe un bras protecteur autour de ses épaules. Je me tourne de nouveau vers Lacus, le regard à nouveau froid.

« Par contre toi, je ne te pardonne pas ! » Je finis par lâcher d'une voix glaciale.

« Quoi ?! Elle m'a tenu tête et insultée et … » commence Lacus choquée.

« Tu l'as insultée Lacus ! Et j'exige que tu t'excuses auprès de Luna et d'Yzak… Ton caractère de gamine gâtée m'épuise. » Je l'interromps sans ménagement aucun.

« Pff n'importe quoi… » Murmure dans mon dos Kira.

« Je m'occuperais de ton cas après, ne t'en fais donc pas Kira… » Je lui lance avec un regard méprisant. Il tourne la tête vers Cagalli et la fixe.

« Vraiment ?! Et de quel droit ? Je ne suis pas disposé à entendre tes remarques désobligeantes ni tes ordres… J'ai sincèrement mieux à faire… » Me rétorque-t-il d'une voix calme.

« N'aggrave pas ton cas… Je ne compte pas être aussi indulgent que la dernière fois…. Parce que ton petit jeu stupide me lasse tout autant que les crises de colères de ton Épouse ! » Je lui réponds sans le regarder.

« Et tu crois que je vais trembler devant toi Asuran Zala ! » susurre Kira d'une voix dédaigneuse « j'ai passé l'âge d'être réprimandé comparé aux autres… »

« Et si … euh on s'assied tous et qu'on en parlait calmement ? » Propose d'une voix hésitante Cagalli, attirant tous les regards sur elle. Elle ignore encore tout de nos lois et ne sait donc pas qu'en tant que cadette elle ne doit pas intervenir. Mais elle est toujours humaine.

« Oh tu veux faire la médiatrice ? Et tu y connais quoi en relation humaine ? A ce qu'on a pu voir tu étais plutôt limitée à ce niveau-là… » Ironise Kira en la fixant avec un sourire méchant. Je sens la colère monter en moi. De quel droit s'en prend-il à elle ? Mon instinct protecteur envers mon Ame sœur ressort subitement et je fais un effort pour ne pas aller coller mon poing dans la figure de mon Frère, surtout quand je la vois blanchir et reculer, les larmes aux yeux.

« Kira, laisse-la en dehors de notre dispute. Elle ne t'a rien fait ! En plus elle a raison… » Intervient Lacus d'une voix calmée et pausée. Ma Sœur a retrouvé son sang-froid et sa passivité.

« J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de ton petit jeu stupide avec Lacus ! Tu espère quoi en définitif en jouant comme cela avec les sentiments et les nerfs des gens ? Si cela t'amuse, saches que tu es le seul ici a aimé ce genre de conflit ! » Je finis par dire le plus calmement que je puisse. Un regard à ma Douce m'apprend qu'il vaut mieux remettre à plus tard cette conversation, quand tout le monde sera apaisé.

« Ah et que vas-tu me faire ? » me rétorque Kira.

« On en parlera plus tard. Pour l'instant il serait temps de préparer le dîner. » Je lâche en lui lançant un regard froid et autoritaire. Il n'ose pas me répondre, voyant aux regards soulagés des autres qu'il risque de se retrouver seul contre tous. La conversation est donc close. »

* * *

**POV Cagalli**

« Je fixe le paysage distraitement. Le décor défile à vitesse moyenne alors qu'Asuran conduit pour rejoindre la ville. Nous n'avons plus vraiment parlé depuis la dispute du salon. J'ai aidé les filles à faire le repas et à dresser la table. Le repas s'est plutôt bien passé. Au départ dans un silence religieux et puis Stellar a commencé à me parler et peu à peu l'ambiance s'est détendue. J'ai pour un temps oublié ce qu'Asuran avait dit au salon et ce qui s'était passé. La vaisselle fut laissée aux garçons, qui s'y sont collés de bonne grâce après quelques rouspétances. Je suis restée avec la gente féminine au salon à discuter tranquillement. Les choses semblaient être rentrées dans l'ordre. Après le café et le dessert, Asuran m'a proposé d'aller voir Maman. Une fois dans la voiture, mes pensées chaotiques sur ses relations avec les autres me sont revenues. Pourtant je n'ose pas lui demandé pourquoi il appelle Lunamaria « chérie »… Sont-ils seulement amis ? Ou plus ? Je me mords violemment la lèvre inférieure et gémis un peu de douleur. Au moment où je veux le présenter à maman et prouver qu'Asuran est amoureux de moi, je doute d'être sa seule copine ! Mais un mec comme lui peut avoir n'importe quelle fille. Alors pourquoi serait-il fidèle et m'aimerait-il moi, la plus banale de toute ? Je soupire à nouveau et recommence à me mordiller la lèvre.

« Luna est ma sœur, Cagalli. Juste ma petite sœur que je désire plus que tout protéger. » Sa voix me fait sursauter. Encore une fois il a lu mes pensées sans difficultés et m'a surprise.

« Ta sœur ?! » je répète surprise, « Vous êtes frère et sœur ? »

« Hum oui, nous sommes en fait une grande famille de frères et sœurs, tous ensemble. Rassurée ? » M'explique-t-il d'une voix calme et douce.

« Hum, oui… Désolée d'avoir douté … » je rétorque d'une voix embarrassée.

« Encore une petite chose Princesse, il n'y a aucune raison valable pour expliquer pourquoi je t'aime… Tout ce que je peux t'affirmer et te prouver c'est mon amour pour toi et ma fidélité. Et tu n'es pas banale, Cagalli, pour moi tu es exceptionnelle et unique… personne ne pourrait te remplacer à mes yeux et dans mon cœur. » Finit-il par dire. Il m'offre un sourire dans le rétroviseur et je le lui rends, les joues rouges.

Le reste du trajet se fait dans le silence. Mais il n'est plus pesant comme avant, juste un silence détendu dans lequel on se sent bien. Mes pensées noires m'ont quittée et je me concentre sur la manière de présenter Asuran à Maman. Je lance de temps à autre un regard à Asuran et à chaque fois il me répond par un sourire. Il semble très décontracté et pas du tout stressé par l'idée de rencontrer quelqu'un de ma famille. Ou alors il le cache très bien pour ne pas m'inquiéter. Nous arrivons à l'hôpital et il se gare soigneusement. Comme quand on est arrivé au manoir, il sort en premier de la voiture et m'ouvre galamment la portière. Je sors de la voiture, un peu stressée par cette rencontre.

Asuran me prend la main et me la serre pour me rassurer. Je lui offre un sourire et le tire vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il m'attire vers le coin fleuriste et choisit un magnifique bouquet de fleurs dans des tons chauds. Ensuite nous prenons l'ascenseur. Je porte ma main à mon cœur et je serre la fine chaine que Maman m'avait offerte à mon baptême avec un « C » symbolisant mon prénom. Je le fais souvent quand j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser. Asuran ne dit rien, mais il passe un bras autour de mes épaules et m'attire à lui. Il dépose un léger baiser sur ma tempe. J'inspire profondément quand les portes s'ouvrent et nous sortons de l'ascenseur. Je me dirige vers la chambre de Maman d'un pas lents mais sûrs. Une main se pose sur mon épaule et je me tourne pour lancer un regard interrogateur à mon petit ami.

« Tu préfères que je te laisse un peu seule avec elle ? » me demande-t-il gentiment.

« Non, je veux te présenter tout de suite… Je me sentirais moins tendue après… » Je lui réponds en lui prenant la main.

Nous entrons dans la pièce. Maman est assise sur son lit et lit un roman. Elle relève la tête et nous regarde avant de m'offrir un sourire pâle et fatigué. Plus le temps passe et plus elle semble s'affaiblir et maigrir. Elle est si blanche, comme un fantôme presque… Je lui rends son sourie et lâche la main d'Asuran pour m'approcher d'elle. Je dépose un doux et léger baiser sur son front. Ma mère me serre un peu contre elle, je sais qu'elle souffre autant que moi de sa situation et comme elle le dit, je suis son rayon de soleil. Quand je me détache, elle jette un regard vers la porte où se trouve toujours Asuran. Il avance lentement vers le lit avec un sourire poli.

« Hum, Maman voici Asuran, mon petit ami » je finis par murmurer… »

* * *

**POV Lacus**

« Le silence apaise et calme l'âme. Il nous permet de nous retrouver et de nous régénérer.

J'ai toujours aimé le silence, car il apporte beaucoup….

Je suis allongée dans la pénombre, sur mon lit et je fixe le plafond. Après le départ d'Asuran et de Cagalli, je me suis éclipsée du salon pour rejoindre ma chambre. J'avais besoin de silence et de solitude pour me clamer et réfléchir. Cela fait deux heures que je me suis allongée ici, seule, et que je fixe un point vague au-dessus de moi sans bouger. Peu à peu ma respiration est redevenue paisible, mes nerfs se sont détendus et j'ai retrouvé mon état impassible et pacifiste. Je suis redevenue la douce et trop calme chanteuse à la voix d'ange que les autres ont l'habitude de voir. Mais maintenant que je suis seule et apaisée, les paroles d'Asuran résonnent dans ma tête en boucle.

_« J'en ai plus que marre de toi et de ton petit jeu stupide avec Lacus ! Tu espère quoi en définitif en jouant comme cela avec les sentiments et les nerfs des gens ? Si cela t'amuse, saches que tu es le seul ici a aimé ce genre de conflit ! »_

Asuran a raison…. Mais le pire c'est que je sais depuis très longtemps que Kira joue comme cela avec moi. Et malgré tout, à chaque fois, je me laisse avoir et j'entre dans son jeu. A chaque fois pourtant je fais consciemment le contraire de ce qu'il désire, de ce qu'il attend de moi… Pourquoi ? Juste parce que même si je suis douce et calme, je ne suis pas le genre de femme à me laisser manipuler par un hommz. Je ne serais jamais une femme objet… Ma renaissance m'a donné cette chance : celle de ne plus me soumettre aux hommes comme de mon vivant, mais d'être libre et de choisir seule. Pour Kira la jalousie qu'il éveille en moi devrait dans sa logique tordue m'amener à faire n'importe quoi pour lui prouver mon amour, pour lui prouver que je vaux plus que toutes les autres femmes qu'il pourrait avoir… Il pense ainsi depuis des siècles, des millénaires obtenir de moi une soumission totale et un plaisir physique proche de l'extase… Asuran m'a expliqué que de son vivant il utilisait déjà la jalousie comme « aphrodisiaque » avec sa maitresse en titre… Il pense, et je suppose que cela marche avec certains êtres, que l'idée de perdre celui ou celle qu'on aime, améliore nos performances physiques et morales. Il croit que comme cela on se rend compte de son amour, du besoin qu'on a de l'autre et qu'on est prêt alors à faire tout ce qu'on peut pour garder l'être aimé et lui prouver qu'on est celui ou celle qu'il lui faut ! Il n'a peut-être pas tort… mais je ne suis pas ce genre de personne… Et je ne compte pas le devenir même par amour pour mon Âme sœur.

Je soupire légèrement. Si je sais que Kira joue avec moi, je sais aussi qu'il finira par s'excuser de son comportement. Car quand il échoue, c'est lui qui a peur de me perdre… Il a peur que je me lasse de son jeu et que je parte. Chose que je ferais sûrement si je ne l'aimais pas autant, s'il n'était pas mon Âme sœur. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre et quelqu'un y entre. Je n'ai pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agit de Kira. Il s'avance et s'assied sur le lit près de moi. Je sens son regard se poser sur mon visage et je tourne les yeux pour le regarder. Nous restons dans le silence à nous fixer mutuellement pendant de longues minutes. Je ne désire pas briser le silence qui nous enveloppe… Et je sais au fond de moi, qu'il prendra la parole avant moi. Je me contente donc d'attendre.

« Lacus, pardonne-moi pour tout ailleurs… j'étais juste exaspéré… » Finit-il par murmurer.

Je me contente de le regarder en silence. Je décide à m'asseoir sur le lit et à replier mes jambes sous moi. Prenant appui contre le panneau du lit je le fixe sans baiser les yeux et avec un air neutre. Il soupire et s'installe de manière à mieux m'observer. Il m'offre l'esquisse d'un sourire et regarde vers le bas, comme si il était honteux de ce qu'il avait fait plus tôt. Le silence s'éternise un peu et je détourne aussi le regard. Je devrais moi aussi m'excuser pour mes cris, mais je préfère attendre qu'il ait fini les siennes.

« Lacus, je sais que j'ai mal agi… je n'aurais pas dû jouer comme cela hier et… Si j'avais été sincère, je t'aurais répondu comme je me contentais de chasser cette fille. Même si j'avoue être entré dans son jeu de séduction pour cela… Et j'ai cru qu'en te provoquant après, je pimenterais un peu notre relation… mais j'ai eu l'effet inverse et … » M'explique-t-il lentement, les yeux toujours posés sur le tapis.

« Kira, tu sais très bien que je n'apprécie pas ce genre d'idée et de plus cela ne justifie pas les propos que tu as tenu après ! » je l'interromps sans ménagement.

« Je sais… mais tu m'avais crié dessus toute la nuit, j'étais moi aussi en colère et j'ai mal réagis… On s'est juste mal compris mon Cœur. » Déclare-t-il avec une voix suave.

« Mal compris ? Non mais je rêve ! Après autant de siècles, voire de millénaires à vivre avec moi, tu ne sais toujours pas que je déteste quand tu joues avec mes sentiments ! » J'ai presque crié.

« Lacus… pardonne-moi, s'il te plait… » Murmure-t-il.

« S'il te plait quoi ? J'aimerais juste savoir quand tu accepteras de me comprendre ? Quand tiendras-tu compte de mes sentiments ? » Je le questionne.

« Lacus, chérie… Tu sais combien je t'aime non ? » Me rétorque-t-il.

« Trouve autres choses comme argument si tu veux que je te pardonne ! » je lâche avec un rire blessé, « Parce que cela fait trop 'bateau' comme explication ! »

«Je suis vraiment désolé cela ne suffit donc pas ? » Questionne-t-il.

« Non, Kira cette fois cela ne suffira pas… J'ai besoin d'être sûre de ne plus souffrir, sûre que tu ne joueras plus comme ça avec moi ! » je finis par avouer ce que j'attends vraiment de lui.

Le silence s'installe à nouveau entre nous. Je ramène mon regard azure vers la fenêtre et je constate que le soleil commence à décliner un peu. Nous devons être en fin d'après-midi maintenant. Je jette un coup d'œil en biais à Kira et je constate qu'il est plongé dans ses pensées. Je suppose qu'il cherche des arguments pour nous réconcilier. D'une certaine manière, je me venge de la souffrance que j'ai ressentie plus tôt dans la journée face à son indifférence et à ses propos. C'est méchant et cela ne me ressemble pas, mais ça soulage un peu de le voir aussi torturé que je l'ai été. Qu'il doute de notre avenir comme j'ai douté… Même si nous sommes liés l'un à l'autre, âmes sœurs nous ne pouvons vivre l'un sans l'autre. L'amour vampirique est inconditionnel et éternel, quoiqu'il arrive… Seule la mort pourrait nous séparer. Mais je désire de vraies excuses. Kira finit par tourner ses yeux perçants vers moi et me fixe droit dans les yeux. Il affiche un air sûr de lui.

« Lacus, mon Ange, écoute je suis sincèrement désolé de t'avoir traitée si mal hier soir. Je le regrette vraiment et je ne le dis pas juste pour t'apaiser, je le pense sincèrement. J'ai observé les autres tout l'après-midi, et j'ai constaté que tous ils avaient un jour ou l'autre fait des concessions pour leur Amour.. » Commence-t-il à m'expliquer.

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » j'interroge, curieuse de connaitre son raisonnement profond.

« Simplement que tous ont accepté de changer pour celui ou celle qu'ils, elles aiment. Par exemple Dearka a arrêté de faire la fête, Milli d'être trop coincée. Yzak est devenu moins distant et rude qu'avant, Luna n'est plus une coureuse … Shinn est plus calme, moins violent qu'avant… même Asuran a accepté d'attendre pour obtenir celle qu'il aime… » M'explique-t-il calmement et sérieusement.

« Et toi que vas-tu faire ? » je demande calmement.

« Arrêter de jouer avec mes proie, de les séduire et d'en profiter avant de me nourrir. Parce que je sais que je te fais souffrir. Je ne te promets pas d'y arriver du jour au lendemain, mais je vais essayer de m'améliorer et de ne plus avoir ce genre de comportement. J'aimerais juste une chose en retour Lacus… » Répond-il.

« … Quoi ? » la question m'échappe.

« Que tu m'accordes ton aide … et que tu restes mon Amoureuse… je t'aime ma princesse » avoue-t-il.

« … Moi aussi je t'aime Kira… » Je finis par dire.

Je m'approche de lui et glisse mes bras autour de son cou lentement avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Kira m'enlace lentement et me serre contre lui. Après le baiser, je dépose ma joue contre son épaule et je ferme les yeux. Je suis heureuse de sa décision et que l'on se soit réconcilié. Je sens ses lèvres se déposer contre mon cou et il enfouie son nez dans mes cheveux. Nous restons sans bouger un très long moment, et sans parler. Mais le silence qui nous entoure n'est pas tendu, juste une enveloppe de bien-être… »

* * *

_Fin du chapitre 3_

Désolée c'est un peu plus court que les 2 premiers mais je n'avais pas envie de tirer en longueur pour obtenir le même nombre de pages - '' La rencontre Asuran-Via débutera le chapitre 4 promis vous serez ce qu'elle pense de lui ;) Par contre j'hésite : lemon KiraxLacus dans le chapitre 4 ou pas ? Merci de voter en review !


End file.
